Put a little love in your heart
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: Miranda Sully arrived on Pandora during the last battle and finds a wounded Tsu'tey. What Does Eywa have plan for the Na'vi and Dream walker. please and review Rateing may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my new story I hope you all enjoy it please read and review I know you all know where that little button is. I hope you love it Jenn Thanks again for being my beta gurl I luvs ya

Dragon

Put a little love in your heart.

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter one

"_Speaking in Na'vi"_

"Speaking in English"

A sharp pain in his chest then the sensation of free falling was the last thing he could remember. Every inch of his blue body hurt, but it was his abdomen and left leg that was causing him the most pain. He slowly opened his eyes and moving his head from side to side took in his surroundings. He expected to see the bio-luminescence of the plant life that covered his home but saw instead the rough, uneven walls of a cave, and if he listened closely he could hear the cracking of a fire and the thundering music of a nearby waterfall.

Taking a deep breath he attempted to sit up, however that action caused even more pain, if that was even possible, to explode throughout his entire body and he was gently pushed back down by a soft, warm hand.

"_Please lay still, you are badly injured. Move too much and your wounds will begin to bleed again; it'll do us both no go if you die from blood loss,"_ stated a female voice.

"_Why does my chest and leg hurt so much?"_

"_You have bullet holes in your abdomen and your left femur is fractured; you fell a few hundred feet from the air onto solid ground so it's a miracle that you're still alive at all. Do you remember anything at all?"_

"_Killing a few humans on one of their ships before getting hit by their strange weapons. What has happened? Have the sky people been crushed?"_

"_Yes, those that survived the fight are being forced to leave." _

It was only after she answered his questions and had moved into light caused by the fire that he saw her for the first time and he took in what she had on as she placed a cool, wet rag on his forehead. His eyes narrowed and he let out threatening hiss.

"_DEMON, get away from me!"_

Surprised by his sudden outburst, the female raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."_

"Lies! You sky people are all the same. You come here to my home and destroy whatever gets in your way. We've tried to teach you but you cannot see," he spat in English

"Whoa! Let me stop you right there buddy. First off, I can understand that you're angry at my people for what they've done, but I've only just arrived here and I haven't and **wouldn't** dream of harming anything or anyone on this beautiful planet. Second, you're hurt and I couldn't leave you out there bleeding all over everything," The female said as she grabbed a backpack from behind her and began taking out objects he had never seen before.

"_How is it that you can speak Na'vi so well if you just got here?" _

The female laughed gently before answering. "I'm a Polyglot."

Confused by her answer he asked, "What is a Pullgot?"

"It's pronounced Polyglot, and it means I'm a speaker of many languages. I can speak six in total, including Na'vi."

"How is it that you know so many?" he asked eying the female as she filled a small round object with a short skinny knife at the end with a clear substance.

"There are hundreds of languages spoken on Earth. My father was in the military and as a young child my brothers and I would spend the summer with him wherever he was. I was the only one who was fascinated with the languages, so I was the only one who bothered to learn them and I'm glad I did. If you'd like, I can say 'I see you' in every language I know."

He debated for a while before saying "Yes, I would like to hear these other languages."

"Okay. Well, you already know your own language and English, so let's see. In German it's 'Ich sene dich', in Spanish 'Le veo', and in French it would be said 'Je vous vois', and 'Ngid Fi' is Oron, which is one of the many different dialects spoken in a country called Nigeria." She smiled as she moved closer.

"This is morphine," she said, holding up the round object. "It'll help with your pain."

"_Do not touch me with that,"_ he hissed as he made to move away, only to end up screaming in agony as the sudden movement sent wave after wave of pain thought out his body.

"_Please,"_ she said softly. _"Lie still. You're going to hurt yourself even more_. _Just please let me give you this shot and I swear you'll feel better in no time."_

He wasn't sure if it was because his mind was telling him to get rid of the pain, or if it was the tone of her voice as she pleaded with him, but something made him stop and nodded his head before saying heavily, _"Okay."_

Moving quickly before he could change his mind, she gently pushed the needle into a vein on his right hand.

A few minutes later he asked, "Why do you care if I live or die?" his voice was becoming weak and he felt sleepy.

"I took an oath to do no harm and to preserve life to the best of my ability and that's what I'm going to do, even if it kills me."

A few more minutes passed by in silence before he spoke again. "What are you called?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forget to introduce myself. I'm Miranda; it's nice to meet you...?" she trailed off.

"Tsu'tey. I am called Tsu'tey," was all he said before he fell into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

Miranda sighed softly to herself as she looked over Tsu'tey while he slept.

"_Sleep well, Warrior Tsu'tey. May Eywa be with you." _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here's chapter two I hope you enjoy But first I'd like to thank the following reviewers

Pearl Heart: I'm glad you like my story

W0llen: I have a friend who speaks German and I had her write it down for me I must have hit the n instead of the h Oops my bad lol

TopKat90 I'm sorry it wasn't clearer yes she is driving an avatar hopefully this chapter with clear up some of your questions.

Sakura Tate: I'm happy you approve of Miranda I just hope you won't see her as a Mary sue later

Bigoldfrog: I love that you loved the dialogue and writing Thx

Padawan Cassy: OMG I'm gonna cry Thx for the review

Lilmisspurplesunshinee: I'm working as quickly as I can.

T.E.D.S: I almost had a heart attack when I saw you had left a review because I love your story 'Healer' which I'm hoping you'll update soon and I know morphine for a Na'vi may have been an idea but I worked for the story didn't lol

Fedoralover23: I too love reading stories where Tsu'tey is still alive that's why I'm writing this

And for those that have added this story to their favorites and alerts thanks a whole bunch

Luvs you all

Dragon

P.s. sorry this chapter is so short

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter Two

Miranda Sully groaned as the link chamber shut down. Sitting up, she looked around. The fact that she was really here still made her feel giddy with excitement. It would be good to see her brother again. The last time she and Jake had seen each other was the day he left for basic training and she went to Nigeria.

When news of Tom's death reached her, she had rushed back to America as fast as she could; but she missed the funeral and the cremation, it was after this that her mother told her that Jake was taking Tom's place in the Avatar Program and was leaving that very day. So she did the only thing she could think to do, she emptied her savings and with it had her own Avatar made as well as buying herself a Cryo bed on the next supply shuttle set to leave three months later.

After almost six years of sleep, you would think that one would feel refreshed and ready to go, but that was not the case. She felt sick and sluggish. However, those feelings where quickly swept aside when she saw the battle that raged on the planet's surface. When the shuttle landed, she ran into a doctor named Max Patel who told her quickly what happened and, with his help, had her Avatar ready and she linked up without hesitating

"Max," she called when she spotted the doctor walking to her. "Where's Jake? He did make it back, right?"

"Yeah, he's back. He was exposed to the atmosphere for a few minutes at the most. Oh don't worry, he's fine," he added when a look of shock and fear crossed her face.

"He'll have to stay in the medical ward for a day or two at least."

"I bet he doesn't like that, does he?" she asked, laughing softly.

"No, he was throwing a fit until Neytiri showed up about an hour ago. Oh, and I didn't tell him that you're here. Figured I'd let you do that."

"Thanks Max," she said, standing up and stretching her muscles.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat, but can I see Jake first?"

"I don't see why not. Follow me," he said walking back the way he came.

They walked side by side down the hallway heading to the medical ward.

"So Miranda, what brings you out here to Pandora?" He was curious seeing as he didn't have a lot of time to get the whole story earlier.

"Oh, you know, this and that. But most of all I'd really like to get back in touch with Jake."

"How long has been since the two of you were together?"

"Well, let's see. Jake joined the Marines at 18 and now he's 28, so ten. Wow, I didn't realize how old I've gotten," she said in mock horror.

"What do you mean, you can't be that old? Oops. That came out wrong; I mean you look great for your age."

She couldn't help but chuckle as Max became flustered and stumbled with his words.

"I'm not_ that _old max; I'll be 34 on May 14, which... holy shit is tomorrow!"

Max chuckled at her stricken expression.

"Well here we are," he said as they stopped in front of a closed door. "When you're done, just keep walking down this corridor and the mess hall will be the last door on your right. I'll see you there." And with that said, he walked away heading towards the mess hall.

Miranda took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but stopped short. Would Jake even want to see her? Although her mother told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt that she could have done something to help Jake after he was shot in Venezuela. She could have left Nigeria and fixed his spine but she stayed at the relief hospital. The only way to find out was to go in, and as her father always told her, 'A life lived in fear, is a life half lived.'

With her body trembling, she knocked; a faint 'Come in' was heard. With her sweat covered hand she opened the door and walked in. She barely had time to look around before the sound of Jake's voice reached her.

"Miranda, is it really you?"

A great big thanks to my co-author and beta 17-child-of-the-moon-17 you rock gurl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's chapter three enjoy

Fedoralover23 Thanks for the cookies they were very good. It may take a little longer then you like but Tsu'tey will RETURN

TopKat90 Thank you for the review and advice, I may rewrite the whole story once I finish it.

17-child-of-the-moon-17 love all around, thanks for being my beta

T.E.D.S I'm sorry to hear that you won't be updating 'Healer' one of the reasons that I didn't leave a review for most chapters is because I printed them out and read them at home, when I didn't have time in between classes. As for Miranda I know she could have sent the money to Jake but if she had done that then this story wouldn't be very good, seeing as she would never had gone Pandora.

Midnight84118 I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this one to.

Mistressofdarkness666 Nice pen name, and I'm glad you're enjoying.

Soccer11 Yeah most story where Jake has a sister she's younger and I didn't want that so I made Miranda older.

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter three

"Miranda, is that really you?" Jake asked, seeing his sister standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, don't just stand there, get your ass over here and give me a hug," He said with an ear to ear grin. Miranda was dumbfounded as she walked over to where her little brother sat leaning against the wall on a hospital cot. When she reached him he tossed his right arm over her left shoulder and pulled her into a one armed, bone-crushing hug.

It took less than a second for her to return the hug with all the strength she could muster.

"It's great to see you."

"You too, Pip-squeak," she replied, using the old nickname she had come up with when they were children.

Pulling apart, the siblings examined each other until Jake spoke up.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I…I felt bad that I didn't come home and help after you were shot, and when I didn't make it back in time for Tom's…" She broke off, took a shaky breath and began again. "I'm so sorry Jake; I should have come back and helped. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Are you crazy, Miranda? I won't accept your apology."

"What?" she whispered, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. 'I should have known he'd still be mad at me,' she thought.

"I will, however, thank you," Jake began. "I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been, and it's because of you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you Jake."

"If you had left Nigeria to help me I may never have taken Tom's place and I never would have met Neytiri. So you see, there's nothing to forgive," he explained as he gave her a quick squeeze.

Miranda was quiet for a moment before letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You've no idea how hearing you say that makes me feel," she said, sniffing.

"Jake?" an accented voice asked and Miranda spun on her heels to see a Na'vi woman that she hadn't noticed before sitting on the floor, her knees bent almost to her chest so she wouldn't take up the entire space.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Neytiri, this is my sister Miranda. Miranda I want you to meet Neytiri, the Omaticaya princess and my mate."

A look of surprise crossed Miranda's face as Neytiri asked, "Is she the one who put you in the die'er?"

"It's dryer, and yes she is."

Jake's answer woke Miranda from her stupor.

"You little lair, you put yourself in the dryer, all I did was turn it on," she said, defending herself.

"Oh…that's right I did get in on my own didn't I?"

"Yes, so stop blaming me," she replied before turning to Neytiri and said while touching a hand to her forehead,_ "Hello, Neytiri. It's nice to meet you."_

"_You Speak Na'vi?"_ Neytiri asked.

_"Yes, fluently. So you and Jake are mated?"_

"_It has been before Eywa,"_ she answered with a smile.

"_I am very happy for the both of you. May Eywa bless you with many years and many children."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I hope you didn't have too much trouble taming him," _she said with a small chuckle as Neytiri raised an eyebrow ridge and Jake spoke up.

"_I'm right here Miranda and I know what you're saying."_

Her face must have looked very funny indeed because Jake busted out laughing.

"When did you learn Na'vi?"

"I had to learn the language and the ways of the Omaticaya clan in order to become one of the people."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah"

"That's so cool."

For the next two hours the siblings talked, Neytiri jumped in every now and again. When Miranda's growling stomach became loud enough to be heard, she chuckled and said, "Well I guess I need to get something to eat before I go see my patient."

"You've got a patient? Who?"

"Yeah, like I said earlier I took my avatar out and when I did I found an injured male Na'vi."

"Really, what are his injuries?"

"Bullet wounds to the abdomen and a fractured femur. I gave him a dose of Morphine before I unlinked."

"Hmm, did you get his name?"

"Uh, yeah, he said it was Tsu'tey."


	4. Chapter 4

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter four

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other, emotions running across their faces. Shock, worry and happiness to name a few

"Are you sure he said Tsu'tey?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Oh my, Jake this is wonderful news! I must go and inform my mother and the rest of the clan. Eywa has truly blessed us," Neytiri said, and then left as quickly as her big body would allow in such a small place.

"I don't get it, Jake. Is this Tsu'tey important?"

"Yes, he's very important. He's the Olo'eyctan of the Omaticaya."

"Oh God, if I had known that I would have said something sooner. God, I'm an idiot."

"There's no way you could've known, so don't worry. All that matters now is that he's alive. The clan's last Olo'eyctan was killed when Quaritch destroyed Hometree, so this news will lift spirits for sure. They have been worried that he didn't make it through the battle seeing as he couldn't be found. "

"Oh."

"You should go and get something to eat before you relink with your avatar and get Tsu'tey ready to be moved to the tree of souls. Where are you? I'll need to tell Neytiri when she and the others return."

"We're in a cave not too far from a waterfall. I've got some smoke flares; I'll set one off if it'll help."

"That great, do that it'll make finding you easier. What color are they?"

"Red."

"Good, now go," Jake said as he pushed his sister toward the door.

"See ya later," she called back.

After grabbing a few bananas, Miranda returned to the link room to find the Max had everything ready. So with a small smile and a "thanks", she got in and let her mind go blank.

When she opened her avatar eyes the first thing she saw was Tsu'tey. He was just beginning to wake up from his morphine induced nap. Moving, she sat on her knees near his head, leaned over into his line of sight and smiled as he opened his golden eyes.

"_Hi, how are you feeling Tsu'tey?"_ she asked softly.

"_The pain is not so bad anymore."_

"_That's the morphine working but it won't last forever. I can give you another shot now if you'd like."_

"_No."_

"Okay. Oh, I found Jake and Neytiri. They're both happy to hear that you're alive.

Tsu'tey blinked a few times before asking "How do you know JakeSully?

"He's my baby brother."

"_He's your brother?"_

"Yeah," she said with a lopsided grin and added, "Neytiri was at the base, but she left to tell the clan that you have not joined Eywa just yet as they had feared. She and some others will be here soon to get you."

"I see."

"I don't think you should be moved just yet, but Jake says that you'll heal faster at the tree of souls."

"Yes, that is where I need to be."

"Okay, well when it's time for you to go I'll have to give you more morphine. I don't want you awake while you're being moved; you could hurt yourself more before you get there."

"Fine," he replied, his eyes closing once again.

She wasn't sure why, but she had the sudden urge to run her fingers though his hair. It didn't take her long to lose the battle and before she knew it her hands wove themselves into those soft, long, dark locks and began massaging his scalp.

When Tsu'tey felt the dream walker's hands in his hair he, wanted to grab a hold of her arms and yank them from her fake body. But when her fingers began scratching gently, something inside told him to relax and enjoy it.. Even though he didn't want to, he did what that little voice said and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Miranda continued her ministrations long after he returned to the land of dreams, and she began to sing softly a song she loved dearly in Na'vi instead of English.

_Here I am This is me There's nowhere else on this world I'd rather be Here I am It's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true_

It's a new world It's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day It's a new plan I've been waiting for you Here I am

Here we are We've just begun And after all this time Our time has come Yeah here we are Still goin' strong Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world It's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day It's a new plan I've been waiting for you

Here I am Here I am Yeah

Here I am This is me There's nowhere else on this world I'd rather be Here I am It's just me and you Tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world It's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day It's a new plan

_I've been waiting for you_

Oh it's a new world It's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day It's a new plan I've been waiting for you (Waiting, waiting, waiting) Here I am

Here I am Right next to you Suddenly the world is all brand new Here I am Here I am Where I'm gonna stay Now there's nothin' standing in our way

_Here I am Here I am This is me_

That was Bryan Adam's "Here I am" and I know that the line should read 'There's nowhere on this earth' but seeing as she's not on earth she changed it hope you have enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER ALL I DID WAS REPOST IT AFTER MY BETA SENT IT BACK TO ME ENJOY

I'd like to thank the following for leaving reviews

Apollyon214 : I'm happy to know that you like the story

midnight84118 : Yes she's falling for him but you'll have to wait to see if he returns her feelings

BloodyDragoon : I'm working as fast as I can lol

T.E.D.S. : I'll keep that in mind if I do another song and I'd love to Miranda as well lol

Soccer11 : here it is thanks for waiting

FireChildSlytherin5 : I'm glad you liked it enough to leave a review

Sakura Tate: I'm just glad you read my story but you'll have to wait to see how Tsu'tey feels about Miranda

A note to those that have added this story to their alerts and or favorites please leave a review, how am I to know if you like where I'm going with this please review please please please please love

Dragon

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter five

Neytiri had to walk hunched over in the hallways of the sky people base but as soon as she stepped outside she began to run toward her pa'li waiting on the other side of the fence. Once she reached the creature, she hopped on connecting their queues together and rode away as fast as she could make the animal move. Though the trees and across rivers she went until finely she arrived at the tree of souls.

Mo'at was attending to the many injured and wounded Na'vi when she heard the thundering hoofs of a pa'li approaching. 'Good she has returned I could use her help' The Tsahik thought as her daughter dismounted and rushed over.

"Mother" Neytiri said once she stood before Mo'at "I have great news."

"What is it?"

Back at Hell's Gate

After Jake sent Miranda back to her avatar he remembered that Neytiri still wore the radio collar, if he could just get a hold of a walkie talkie then she could get to Tsu'tey faster. The doctor that told him to stay on bed had left his wheel chair by the head of the cot. With a grin he pulled the chair over and plopped himself into it.

He rolled down to the link room, and found Max reading though some data and he looked up when Jake stopped in front of him

"Jake, man what are you doing out of bed if the doctor catches you, you'll be in big trouble."

"They can kiss the darkest part of my lily white ass; anyway I need to use your walkie."

"Ok, here." Max said tossing the walkie to him

"Thanks." Jake replied as he pressed the button

Tree of Souls

"It's Tsu'tey, He's still alive."

"What, how do you know this?" The Tsahik her eyes widening

"He was found by Miranda and is with her now."

"Who is this moo'randa?"

Neytiri was about to answer Mo'at's question when Jake's voice come from the 'necklace' Jake gave her

"Neytiri, its Jake can you hear me?"

"Yes Jake I hear you." She replied touching a hand to the little radio.

"Good listen, Miranda is linked with her Avatar now, and she said that she and Tsu'tey are in a cave near a waterfall. She's going to set off a flare so look for red smoke you should have no trouble finding them ok."

"Ok"

"I'll see you later then, love ya." Jake said then he disconnected.

"Who is moo'randa?" Mo'at asked again

"Jake's older sister, I talked to her earlier she seems really nice oh and mother she speaks Na'vi as if she was born and raised here."

"I see"

"Mother where can I find Sevin and Pukxra I need them to come with me and gather Tsu'tey?" She asked then nodded and left when her mother answered

The Cave

Tsu'tey was still sleeping when Miranda finale stopped playing with his hair. She got up and began looking thought her backpack looking for the flares.

"Come on where the hell are they." She whispered to herself as she turned the bag upside down and the contents spilled out everywhere. First aid kits, paper, pens, M.R.E's, and even some chewing gum landed on the ground, the flares landed on top of everything else and she grabbed one and made her way over to the cave entrance.

Putting the flare in a back pocket of her jeans she began moving the large rocks and thick branches she had used in an attempt to disguise the mouth of the cave. Once outside she dug a small hole into which she placed the flare so it would stand up on its own. Using a match she lit the flare and watched as the smoke floated upward.

'There, Neytiri should have no trouble finding us with this.' She thought as she turned and headed back inside.

Tree of souls

Neytiri wove in and out of the healers as they rushed back and forth helping the fallen. Spotting the two Na'vi she was looking for she called out to them and both turned toward her voice.

"Sevin, Pukxra, I need you two to come with me."

Pukxra now the lead hunter of the hunting party, straighten his back and spoke. "How can we be of service?"

Neytiri smiled as she informed the hunters about Tsu'tey and told them that their help was needed.

"Give us two minutes and we'll be ready." Sevin replied as her mate nodded

Neytiri nodded herself and waited while the others gathered what they needed. After returning to Neytiri's side they both let out a high pitched call and mounted their Ikrans after they landed in front of the hunters.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon: Hey people, how is everybody, good I hope well here is chapter Six please enjoy. I felt like crying folks if you like the story enough to add it to your favorites and/or alert, then please take a minute and leave a review. If I don't get reviews then how do I know if my story is even being read, it makes me want to give up on this story and delete it so please don't forget to review or well I'll be forced kill Tsu'tey

Tsu'tey: She's not kidding folks, she'll kill me and it'll be a slow and painful death, if you really do love me leave a review and make her happy. PLEASE REVIEW

Dragon: Before I start the chapter I'd like to thank the following people

For chapter 2 Bigoldfrog – I thank you and hope that you enjoy the new chapter

For chapters 1 & 2 ILoveSnakes – Thanks for the reviews they made me happy

For Chapter 5 Igotpaulfeva – I made you a plate of cybrcookies, seeing as you were the only person that left a review for the last chapter. Thank you so very much. This chapter is for you.

Oh and by the way a big shout out to 17-child-of-the-moon-17 my coauthor and Beta gurl you're my angle on the earth luvs ya

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon & 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter Six

Neytiri rode with Sevin as Pukxra flow in front of them. The hunters searched the sky looking for the signal that would lead them to their Olo'eyctan. Almost an hour passed before Neytiri saw the smoke drifting lazily upward two hundred meters ahead and slightly off to the right. With shouts of joy Pukxra and Sevin steered the Ikran's toward the smoke.

Inside the cave

Tsu'tey woke up completely while Miranda was outside and was looking at her belongs that lay scattered on the ground.

"I see you're awake again." Miranda's voice sounded behind him, causing him to drop the brown vacuum sealed package he was holding.

"Oops didn't mean to scare you." She said as she walked into view and bent over to pick up the fallen object.

"You did not frighten me." He replied defensively "What is that?" he added pointing to the item in the dream walkers hand.

"This is an M.R.E. or meal ready to eat, in other words its food.

At the mention of food Tsu'tey's stomach growled loudly and Miranda's eyes widen.

"Oh my…. I can't believe I forgot, you must be starving, let me get one of these ready for you." She said as she opened the M.R.E.

Ten minutes later the meat and vegetables had been rehydrated and she handed the small tray to the warrior

"I know it's not what your use to and there's not a lot but it should do for now." She said

Tsu'tey, who despite the fact that he didn't really trust the dream walker took the offered meal and began wolfing it down ravenously.

"What it this called?" He asked holding up a piece of meat

"Chicken"

"It's good." He said taking another bite. "It taste like Yerik"

"Is that a good thing then?" She asked jokingly

"Yes, Yerik is my favorite meat."

"Well then, eat up you'll need all your strength" she told him as she began repacking her back.

A few moments passed in silence when suddenly Miranda found a Hershey's Chocolate candy bar turning toward the blue male she smiled and showed it to him saying "Oh you'll like this"

"What is it?" He asked swallowing the last of the chicken

"It's chocolate, it's really really sweet but it's sooooo good." She told him as she opened the candy and broke a piece off, then handed it to him

Tsu'tey took the offered sweet and bit into. As the candy melted and the flavor exploded in his mouth his eyes widen

"_Oh Eywa, this is…" _he was at a loss for words as he finished the treat.

Miranda laughed softly as Tsu'tey greedily ate the chocolate. "Would you like more? She asked holding the rest out to him, which he took in the blink of an eye.

Outside

As Pukxra and Sevin landed their Irkan's Neytiri jumped off and immediately began surveying the surrounding area, a minute or so later she found the flare but no sign of a cave.

"Miranda, Miranda, where are you?" She called out as the others joined in with her. They called out but no answer came. They were just about to remount the Ikran's when Pukxra's Ikran let out a roar so loud that it caused the trees to shake

Inside

Tsu'tey had just finished the last of the chocolate when the cry of an Ikran reverberated though out the cave causing Miranda to jump a mile out of her skin.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, her hand clenching at her pounding heart, as her head whipped from side to side.

"Ikran." Tsu'tey replied with a small grin pulling at his lips. It was funny to see the dream walker jump

"Ikran…" she whispered to herself "Oh" she then hopped up and rushed outside

Outside

The hunters had remounted and Neytiri was taking one last look around when the sound of rustling leaves and saw a female Na'vi dressed in A black tank top and denim jeans emerge. They smiled at each other

"I'm glad you're here Neytiri and I see you have friends with you, please come inside and rest a bit while I get Tsu'tey ready for transport " Miranda said as she began to head back the way she came

The Princess and hunters followed and the reunion was a sweet one indeed. Tsu'tey discussed the topic of finding a new hometree as well as making plans for the hunting party such as who would go and when, while the men talked Neytiri introduced Miranda to Sevin.

"What are you doing Mirandasully?" Pukxra asked the dream walker as she tied two thin rigid strips of wood to either side of Tsu'tey's broken leg with nylon rope after he fell asleep from the second dose of morphine.

"This is a splint; it's to keep the bones in place while he's being moved, right now the femur is fractured and we don't want the bones to move around it , because then there's the possibly that the fracture could turn into a broken bone and if that happens there's the possibility that they'd heal incorrectly and that could be bad."

"Bad how?" Sevin asked

"Bad enough, that he'd walk with a very bad limp or he could never walk again."

Looks of horror plastered themselves on the faces of the Na'vi as she tied the last of the rope.

"Don't worry," she said looking over her handy work. "As long as you're gentle and he's not jarred to much he should be fine."

She gave a small smile to each hunter as they nodded one by one.

It took about two hours but Neytiri, Pukxra, and Sevin finally got Tsu'tey to the Tree of Souls, where Mo'at began chanting and praying while looking over his wounds, she then mixed up some medical herbs that would help the Olo'eyctan to heal.

Miranda on the other hand had stayed behind, seeing as there was no way that one of the Ikrans would hole three riders. So she sat down, closed her eyes and let her mind return to her human body.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone here is chapter seven of Put a little love in your heart. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.

Big thanks to the following

Na'viWolf

TopKat90

Soccer11

T.E.D.S

daydreamer727

Anonymouise

XpixieXsticksX

FireChildSlytherin5

Microcheese

And

LeeXMichelle

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17-child-of-the-moon-17

Chapter seven

When the link bed shut down and the top lifted up, Miranda turned her head and found Max talking to…

"Jake, you're supposed to be in bed," she almost yelled as she hauled herself up and out. Jake stopped mid-word and slowly turned to look at his sister, an 'oh shit' look stuck on his face as Miranda began making her way over to the men.

"Umm, hi," he said when she reached them. "Did they get Tsu'tey back safely?"

Miranda glared at her baby brother a few moments more before replying with a stiff, "Yes."

"Oh, great. That's wonderful, how about we go…"

"You're going back to bed mister. The doctor ordered bed rest and that's what you'll get, even if that means I have to tie you down to the bed and sedate you and don't think I won't do it."

"Aw, come on sis! I feel fine, I don't need to rest."

"Jake, I think you'd better do what she wants," Max butted in, which was a big mistake on his part as Miranda spun on her heel, causing her shoulder length brown hair to swing as her green eyes burned.

"And you! How could you let him stay? I thought you had more sense than that," she fumed, causing Max to hang his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. Guess I should have taken him back."

"No, you shouldn't have Max. I'm not a baby, Miranda, and I'm staying right here," Jake said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Miranda glowered and Jake scowled until she walked around, grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and proceeded to push out of the room.

"What the… fuck, Miranda! Stop, goddamn it!"

"No, I'm taking you back to bed."

"Fine, MOM, I'll go. Just stop; I can get there on my own," Jake quipped, causing his sister to stop in her tracks.

"Do I really sound like mom?" she questioned. God, the last thing she wanted to be was an overbearing, annoying, won't leave you alone kind of person like her mother.

"Just a little bit and very rarely. Listen, I'll go to bed as long as it's not in the medical ward. I don't sleep well on that stiff, uncomfortable pad they call a mattress."

"I don't care where you sleep, just as long as you do," she replied as she began to walk backwards in front of him, which gave him a chance to take a good look at her face.

"Boy, Miranda. You really don't have any room to talk," he huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep telling me to get back to bed, and you're the one that looks like shit."

"Hey now, that's not very nice."

"But it's true. There's an extra cot in my quarters; you're welcome to use it, because I know you're going to stay to make sure I don't leave again," he said, a grin on his face.

"Thanks that's really…" she started to say but stopped when she walked into someone.

"Aww, man that hurt," a male voice stated.

Miranda turned around and found a young man sprawled out on his ass on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said as she held out a hand, which the man took.

"Thanks. Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's a nice why to greet someone, Norm," Jake butted in, leaning around his sister to look at his friend. "Miranda, this is my friend Norm. Norm, meet my sister Miranda."

"Sis-sister, oh nice to m-meet you, didn't mean to sound s-so rude," Norm stuttered. Miranda was beautiful, and being around beautiful women made him nervous.

She held out her hand again, which he took, and said, "It's okay. You worked with Tom didn't you?"

"Yeah I did; he was a good friend of mine, and he was a great guy."

"Yeah he was. I can't believe it's been six years," she said, a frown taking over her features.

"It feels like a few months," Jake said.

Sensing that Tom's death was a bad subject, Norm changed the topic, "So…did you get here after the battle?"

"No."

"Before."

"Nope."

"Okay, now I'm confused," he said, causing a faint smile to cross the faces of both Jake and Miranda.

"I arrived right smack in the middle of the fight."

"No way! Wow."

"She found Tsu'tey, Norm. He's still alive. Neytiri and a couple of hunters are taking him back to the Tree of Souls."

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Norm exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we finish this sometime tomorrow. Miranda's tired, and I know she's dying for me to get some more rest myself."

"Yeah, no problem. I've got some test results to go over and I've got to see if Max was able to fix my Avatar. Goodnight."

"Night," the siblings replied as they continued to make their way to Jake's room. Once there, Jake, with help from Miranda, got into bed and was asleep almost immediately. Miranda on the other hand pulled out the cot that was stashed away in the closet, kissed Jake's forehead and whispered 'Love ya dweeb', and lay down. After a few minutes of studying the patterns in the ceiling, fell asleep herself.

Tree of Souls

Mo'at was checking Tsu'tey's wounds when the effects of the morphine wore off. Once more and he became aware of his surroundings.

"_Oel ngati kanteie_ (I see you)_Tsu'tey. Your wounds are healing very well indeed; it would seem Jakesully's sister has a healers touch. How are you feeling?"_

"_Oel ngati kanteie. I'm tired, hungry and very sore,"_ he replied, using a single hand to rub at his temples.

Mo'at held out a small clay bowl filled with a liquid made from warm water and healing herbs and said, _"Drink, it will help."_

After swallowing the bitter medicine, he handed the bowl back asking, _"When can I help the hunters?"_

"_You won't be helping anyone by slowing them down, so you won't be going anywhere for at least a few weeks Olo'eyctan,"_ she said.

Tsu'tey growled softly to himself but said nothing else. He knew the Tsahik was right: he was stuck here until she gave him the okay. The small tentacle-like roots from the Tree of Souls had made their way onto his body and glowed brightly as his wounds were being healed. In three to four days the injuries on his chest would be gone, and in a few weeks his leg will be as good as new.

"_I'll have some food sent to you in a bit; why don't you try to get some more rest?"_

"_Yes, Mo'at."_

Hell's gate

Jake was still fast asleep when Miranda woke seven hours later. Moving quickly and quietly, she put away the cot and slipped out, heading back to her own room for a hot shower and some fresh clothes. The hot water cascading down her body felt so good that she didn't realize how much time had passed. It was now 10:30 A.M. She made her way to the cafeteria finding Jake and Norm already there: they had saved her a seat and a plate of waffles. She sat down and the three picked up yesterday's conversation. After an hour or so, Jake told Miranda that he was given the go-ahead to return to his Avatar and that she should do the same. He was going to pick her up and take her to the Tree of Souls.

"Good I'd like to see how Tsu'tey is doing."

"Alright then. I'm heading down to the link room now, so see you in a little bit."

"'kay."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone here is chapter 8 i hope you all enjoy and a big thanks to 'babydake93' and 'Ikaplon' for being the olny two to review chapter 7. I hope you all like this, oh and heads up this chapter is unbeta'd

Dragon

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17child-of-the-moon17

Chapter Eight

Hell's Gate

"Hey Max, Fire up a link bed, I'm goin' in." Jake hollered as he rolled in to the link room

"Bed three is set and ready to go" came the reply and Jake wheeled himself over to the indicated bed, hoisted himself in, pulled down the top, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself looking into the eyes of his mate.

"Good morning Neytiri." He said with a smile as he moved to kiss her. She returned the kiss passionately and things would have progressed even farther if Jake hadn't pulled back ever so slightly and said "Sorry, sweetie but we'll have to finish this later, I take it that there is a lot that needs to be done today."

"Yes there is."

"Have you seen Tsu'tey since he was brought back?" he asked

"Yes, twice but he was asleep both times, mother gave him a sleeping drought. She said he would be awake this morning. Are you going to see him?"

"Yes, but first I'm going to get Miranda her avatar is still in the cave and I don't want it left there any longer than necessary."

"I understand I have to help mother, my Tsahik training increases later today."

"Increased training?"

"Yes, I've spent most of my life as a hunter, but now that I'm mated mother will step down and I will take her place but before that happens she has to teach me all of her tricks." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ah alright, oh hey tell Tsu'tey I'll see him later." He called as she walked away and he couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed back and forth. He picked himself up and made his way over to where the Ikran's were roosting, called down his own beast and flew away

Thanks to Sevin, who told him where to go finding Miranda was fairly easy. Sitting in the mouth of the cave Miranda spotted Jake and his Ikran long before they landed.

"Whoa" she called out as the great beast returned to solid ground. "I know the banshee's are big, but damn this guy is huge."

"If you think he's big wait until you see the Toruk." Jake replied with a grin as he held out, which she took. Once safely settled behind her brother the Ikran beat his mighty wings and they were off.

"What do you mean 'wait until you see the Toruk'" she asked as the wind whipped at her hair

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Right before the finale battle I bonded with the Toruk making me the sixth Toruk Makto."

"Why did you do that?" she asked and Jake answered by telling her everything that had happened after he and Neytiri mated

"So what you're saying is that you willing bonded with the Toruk, so you would reaccepted as an Omaticaya and so that Tsu'tey would listen to you."

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"Jake?"

"Yeah"

"Are you stupid?"

"…"

"Jake, I swear your stunts are going to get your avatar killed."

"My avatar won't be an avatar for much longer."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Remember I told you that Mo'at had tried placing Grace's consciousness in her avatar permanently?"

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with you?"

"Well…"

"Jacob Matthew Sully, what exactly aren't you telling me?"

"…"

"Jake's silence answered her question and she gasped as the pieces clicked together

"You're going to try and have your consciousness transferred aren't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"But why"

"I'm already a member of the Omaticaya people and there is no way I'm going back to earth, I'd be killed as soon as I stepped off the ship, and also it's a tid bit unhealthy for the human body to jump back and forth from body to body."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"That's because you haven't been linking with your avatar everyday for three months like I have, trust me it will get worse."

"So that's why you're going to try the transfer."

"Yes"

"But it didn't work for Grace what if…"

"Grace was severely wounded and we didn't get her there in time, but I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Hey look there up ahead." Jake said changing the subject.

"Don't you try…oh my…what is that?" She asked as she spotted the gentle glowing weeping willow like branches of the most beautiful tree she had ever seen swayed softly in the Pandora breeze.

"That's the tree of Souls."

"It's…I've never…wow."

"Yeah, it's something else that's for sure." Jake said as they came in for a landing

Mo'at was waiting for them as they dismounted

"_I see you Jakesully."_

"_I see you Mo'at._ I'd like you to meet my sister Miranda, Miranda this is Mo'at, Neytiri's mother and the Tsahik.

Miranda bowed her head slightly and say in Na'vi _"It is an honor to meet."_

"_Thank you, Will you be going back to your world with the other sky people?"_

"_I don't plan to."_

"_Well then, you are welcome to stay with us, we are of course taking up temporary shelter here, just until a new hometree is found."_

"Thank you so much"

"Come with me, we will get you into some proper attire."

Miranda smiled gently as Mo'at lead her away from Jake, who wave and headed the other way.

Tsu'tey had been awake for an hour and was sharpening his hunting knife when Jake showed up

"Hello Jakesully." He said as the dream walker sat down next to him.

"Kaltxi Tsmukan, how are you feeling?"

"Better and you; Neytiri said your human body was hurt."

"I was exposed to the atmosphere, but everything is good now."

"Neytiri also said you were going to bring Mirandasully here."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her in that cave; you don't mind do you?" he asked, he maybe mated to Neytiri but Tsu'tey was still Olo'eyctan and what he says goes.

"No, I do not mind."

"I have some good news, the sky people are leaving tonight."

"Yes that is good news, will Mirandasully be staying behind like you and Normspellmen?"

"She is going to have to."

"Why is that?"

"Well even thought she didn't actually fight is did help out the Na'vi people by helping you and the RDA sees that as a betrayal, and if she goes back to earth they'll kill her. The same would happen to me and Norm if we go back."

"Hmm."

With Mo'at and Miranda

"Try these." Mirandasully." Mo'at said as she held out a loincloth and a wide strip of leaf, which Miranda guessed was to be used to cover her ample sized chest.

"Thank you." She said taking the offered items and watched as Mo'at walked out of the makeshift hut that had be set up next to others as temporary housing

Putting on the loincloth was the easy part; it was the leaf that caused her trouble. Holding it out at arm's length she said to herself 'How the hell am I suppose to wear this.' After think for a few minutes she went to her backpack and pulled out her pocket knife, which she used to cut off a small piece and cut four small slits on each end of the leaf. Next she treaded the small strip though the holes as if she were lacing a shoe, when she finished that she slipped the entire thing over her head, reached behind her and grabbed the ends of her hand made string and pulled to tighten her homemade tube top. Once she tied it off she looked down at her handy work for a few moments before jumping up and down slightly, just to make sure it would stay in place.

"Hmm, perfect." She fold her human clothes and put them and her knife back into her bag which she then swung onto her back and exited the hut where Mo'at, Neytiri and Sevin were waiting for her.

"Oh, I like this," Sevin said as she looked at Miranda's top. "You have to show me how you made it."

"Yes, it is nice, but first we must get you settled in." Mo'at said holding out her arm to lead the way to an unoccupied hut.

Miranda followed without a word and listened diligently as Mo'at told her were she could find everything from water to food and if the was anything else is needed to ask her, Neytiri, or Sevin.

"Is there anything you need now?"

"No…but ummm?"

"Yes what is it Mirandasully?"

"Jake said that you're the Tsahik."

"I am."

"So that means you're also the head healer right"

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering if maybe I could see Tsu'tey."

Mo'at smiled gently and replied "Ah, yes of course, come with me."


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank the following people for adding 'Put a little love in your heart' to their favorites list

0lovely blossom0

1-800-spikeit

aclamon95

Araya-Mucha

Autobot NightFury

belle980

Beserker 01

bluenight23

caleb's babe

Cara-D

catschmi

CBrad34

cnaadirah

crazyfanfic102

Daisukifan

daydreamer727

dog demon katsunie

DragonBloodSky

echo21

FanFictionAddiction4EVER

FanGirl For Yaoi

Flouder5

Gorillaz Fan

Igotpaulfeva

ILoveSnakes

jamie0360

Judilee

lobito57

midnight84118

mistressofdarkness666

Mysterious-little-person

Na'viWolf

Naomi-nami16

Navidasti

PadawanCassy

PearlHeart

QueenofSiam101

Sailor Sacred Moon

Sakura Tate

sana-dracios

XpixieXsticksX

The next 98 people have added 'Put a little love in your heart' To their alerts list and for that I am very Thankful thank you to,

13oct

aclamon95

animefanatic13

AnimeOtakuBara

Apollyon214

Araya-Mucha

belle980

blackbeltgirl95

BloodyDragoon

bluenight23

brookeburke

caleb's babe

celestia101

Chaos086

Children-of-the-Blood

daydreamer727

De-gnome

Delauro

dog demon katsunie

DracosVixen

dragonfire10514

dreadis

EgyptianKatai53

ephona

eternalwings15

EternityInYourArms

Eunnie

exaltation

FedoraLover23

fortunecookiesthesecond

hpadawan

icefire101

IdeaGirl123

iiKali

InkNerd

JJ-Jefferu

Kuroppoi Kitsune

lkaplon

Mari92

melodelic2

microcheese

Midnight Wolf-94

midnight84118

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me

mistressofdarkness666

Mysterious-little-person

Na'viWolf

namelessanomoly

Naomi-nami16

Navidasti

NICODEMUS-2789

NightStalkerblade

oficialyobsesed

onyxgirl22

Oralous

PadawanCassy

Poca

Prinny Queen

PureAngelEyes

Rowan Zaron

Safelyliving

Sailor Sacred Moon

SammieValInuxKag

sana-dracios

save the sharks

Sayrika

Scottishgal12

seekAriddle

Sesshoumaru-LiL-Wolfe

Sesshylover16

Shadow-in-the-Dark

shangriqueen

shizukesa-sama

Silvertabbymars

Siren to the Werewolves

Sirius-Black-SFan

sleepyPrincess

Smy.D

Soccer11

steella-the-huskey

stillextranen

SugarLandBabyGirl

technodude458

The Great Katabawa

the lady elf

The One And Only Charcoal

TopKat90

tuligareta

UniquePopsicles

vampirelover2009

werewolvesblood

whatisee

X-JustALittleBitOdd-X

xiannu007

XpixieXsticksX

XxDarkFirexX

yellou

yoawsomeangel

Now Here is chapter Nine I am sorry for the long wait I hope you all enjoy this chapter please don't forget to leave a review. They make me and Tsu'tey very very very happy lol

Love Dragon

Chapter nine

Deep Blue Dragon and 17child-Of-The-Moon17

Chapter nine

Wanting to learn more about the Toruk Makto's sister than just her name Mo'at began asking questions and hoped she'd answer

"Are you older or younger then Jakesully?"

"Older, in fact I'm the oldest of four children, but Jake and I are to only two still alive."

"What happened to the others?" Mo'at asked softly because she knew that the pain of losing a loved one was strong no matter how much time passed.

"Well Tom was killed by some guy for the money in his wallet. Tom's death hit us all very hard, but it was much worse for Jake, seeing as they were twins.

"Twins, as in more than one child born from the mother at the same time?"

"Yes, did you know that Jake's avatar was meant to Tom's, that Tom was the one who was suppose to come here, not Jake."

"No I did not, I am sorry to hear about your brother, but I am glad that Jakesully came, our clan might have been wiped out completely if he hadn't, what of your other sibling?"

"June lee died as an infant."

"How?"

"My mom was in a car crash when she was six months pregnant. By the time she got to the hospital the doctors had to deliver June lee three months early. But she wasn't strong enough to live on her own and she passed on a few days later."

Mo'at let it all set in as she asked the dream walker what a car crash and a hospital was, and by the time Miranda finished, they had reached Jake and Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey had returned to sharpening his knife as Jake rumbled on about the clan's daily actives.

"_Hello Tsu'tey, Hi Jake."_ Miranda said as she kneeled down next to her brother, who tossed an arm over her shoulders

Tsu'tey replied with a _"Hello"_ as he once again put his knife away.

"_How are you feeling this morning?"_ she asked as her eyes roamed over his chest. She began reaching for the bandages that covered his wounds, but stopped half way and looked up to see Tsu'tey's eyes watching her with curiosity.

"_I'm sorry, old habits die hard."_ She said with a sheepish grin, pointing to his chest she asked, _"May I take a look?"_

He raised an eyebrow ridge for a moment before nodding. She gave a small thank you and began removing the gauze bandages and when she lifted the first one off completely she gasped in surprise as the bullet holes that littered his chest just days before where almost gone.

"_Wow, that's… I can't believe how fast you're healing. It's just whoa."_

"I told you this place is amazing." Jake said with a grin

Tsu'tey looked down at the healing wounds and asked as he softly poked at the thin black string on his chest _"What are these black spots?"_

"_Those are stitches, when I first found you; you were bleeding heavily so I put those in to help stop the bleeding. I never thought you'd heal so quickly, I can take them out now if you'd like. It won't hurt." _She said when he didn't answer

"_I fear no pain Dreamwalker."_ He spat as he sat up quickly, which caused him to warp an arm around himself as wave after wave of pain shot up and down his spine.

"Easy now, your wounds healing, but you should still take things slow for now." she said as she and Mo'at helped lay back down.

Miranda took off her backpack and began looking though it as Mo'at made a pain draught and had to almost force Tsu'tey to drink it. She was just taking out the scissors and a pair of tweezers from her medical kit when Mo'at spoke up.

"Jakesully, Will you please go and find Akwey's mate, she is the horse clans Tsahik, have her come here at once."

Jake answered with a "yes" and left as Miranda walked over to Tsu'tey.

"You'll feel a slight pulling, but I promise it won't hurt at all."

Tsu'tey nodded and watched as the dreamwalker cut and pulled out the black string.

"There you go, all done."

He looked down and ran a hand down his newly healed and said softly _"Thank you"_

"You're welcome" she said as she repacked the kit.

The tea that Mo'at gave Tsu'tey was beginning to make him tried and he was fast asleep again by the time Jake returned with the Horse clans Tsahik, then after saying good bye he left to go with some of the hunters for food.

Mo'at smiled at the other Tsahik and said _"I see you, Xeki"_

Xeki was about four inches shorter then Mo'at with long braided hair that reached half way down her back, while her queue was just slightly longer. The spots on her face formed irregular spirals that crisscrossed over each other, and like her mate she had a stick pierced though her nose.

"_I see you as well Mo'at"_ She said before she spotted Miranda and looked her over with wondering eyes.

"_Who are you Dreamwalker; you have no right to be here in this holy place?" _She questioned

Miranda stood up and was about to answer when Mo'at spoke for her.

"_This is Mirandasully; she is the older sister of our Toruk Makto Jakesully. She will be stay with the other dreamwalkers that are being allowed to remain behind."_

"_Ah, I see."_ She said before turning and asking Miranda _"Are you going to complete Iknimaya and become a tsamsiyu." _

"_A…Tsamsiyu…oh no I…I couldn't. I can't kill anything, I don't like the idea of it, I won't even kill a bug, Back on Earth I took an oath, an oath to do no harm and to preserve life to the best of my ability. I will not kill anything even to save my own life."_

Xeki was about to ask another question but was cut off as Tsu'tey grunted softly in his sleep and Mo'at suggested that they head to her hut so he could rest in peace.

As the females left Xeki asked her second question. _"If you are not going to a warrior, than what do you plan to do with the rest of your life here Mirandasully?"_

"_She will train under me to become a healer for the Omaticaya."_ Mo'at spoke up once more with a small smile aimed at Miranda who asked in shock

"_I…I will?" _

"_Of course, You have told me about your work on your home planet, you were able to save Tsu'tey's life and I can tell that you will make a fine Healer all you need is a teacher to point you in the right direction, and I am more than happy to do that for you."_

"_I…honored Mo'at, Thank you so very much."_Miranda said with a big smile on her face.

Inside the hut the women sat around a small fire and Mo'at handed out fruit, while Miranda eat she let her mind wonder as the Tsakih's spoke of clan matters.

Later that same night after unlike with her avatar Miranda stood in the doorway of the base at Hell's gate and watched as her brother and a few other Na'vi warriors forced the humans back onto their ship and their dying planet. Two days after that she stood nearby the Tree of Souls and held her breath as Jake went though with the mind transfer and she sighed in relief when he opened his eyes once again.

Tsu'tey was up and about a day after that, and he, Jake, Pukxra and three other hunters found a new hometree sixteen kilometers northeast of the tree of souls (Sixteen kilometers is about 9.9 miles) A week pasted and the clan had finished moving in while the horse clan and the Ikran people of the eastern sea returned to their own. In the week and half that Xeki spent with the Omaticaya She and Miranda had become friend she made Miranda promise to come and visit as often as she could.

Tsu'tey almost unwillingly pasted the title of Olo'eyctan to Jake who was just as unwilling to accept it, but with a little push from Neytiri he took the title and his first order of business was to name Tsu'tey as his adviser. That same day Miranda began her training with Mo'at.

Everyday Miranda woke up at hell's gate around 4:30 A.M, ate, showered, and linked with her avatar. She had passed up Mo'at offer to transfer her mind, even after watching both Jake and Norm, the reason being was because she was afraid. She chose to wait until she completed her train before transferring.

After a hard day's work with Mo'at Miranda spent her evenings learning how to ride a pa'li, because every Na'vi whether they were a hunter, healer or a home tender had to know how to ride. She wasn't great by any means but she was far better then Jake was when he first tried.

For two months she trained and worked her ass off, learning everything Mo'at could teach her. She learned which plants could be used for healing and how those same plants if mixed in the wrong order could make a poison that could kill the very Na'vi she could be trying to save.

She saw Tsu'tey every night at last meal, but they hardly talked; because he was busy train the new warriors to be. When he did talk to her it was to ask if she had more chocolate. When she gave him a bar he'd smile which would cause her heart rate to increase, then he'd leave.

This small interaction between them would change within the next few weeks, when their lives would become thrown together in a way neither one thought would ever happen.

**That People is chapter nine, I am sorry that it took so long for me to get it up and posted but working full time and going to college part time is more tiring then I thought it would be. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if your name is not in the list at the beginning but you have added this story to your favorites and alerts , I'd like to thank you now so Thanks **

**Dragon **

**Don't for get to read and review. TSU'TEY LOVES REVIEWS **

**This is my longest chapter for this story. that makes me happy**


	10. Chapter 10

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17child-of-the-moon17

Hello everyone here is the next chapter of 'Put a little love in your heart' Many more people have added this story to their alerts and favorites. I can't tell you enough how happy each one makes me feel. Thank you all with much love.

Dragon

P.S. From this chapter on everyone will be speaking Na'vi. _English will be italicized from this moment on. _

Chapter Ten

Miranda's transfer was less than a week away and she couldn't help but feel relieved. Soon she'd only have one body. Jake had been right, when he had told her about the effects of jumping from body to body. Her human body had begun to show signs of neglect after three months of spending over twelve hours a day connected to her avatar.

Her once soft and shiny hair now hung limp and was extremely oily, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her weight had dropped from a healthy one-hundred and twenty eight pounds to seventy-two. In fact she had lost so much weight that her skin seemed to be stretched over her bones, in other words she looked only moments from death itself.

Her relief however was overpowered by the nervousness that flowed though her veins. She was scared that something would go wrong with the transfer and she'd die, she was also afraid that Eywa would not deem her worthy enough to walk among Her people as a true member of the Na'vi.

Five days later she sat with her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around her knees as if she were cold, even though she sat next to the night's bond fire. Before laying her head on her knees she looked around. Older children ran around playing games, while the younger ones sat, half asleep with their parents. To her left Norm sat talking to Kitxka, Sevin's younger sister, like Norm she was one of Tsu'tey's warriors in training. He must have said something funny, because Kitxka laughed aloud.

Across from her, on the other side of the fire Jake and Neytiri sat looking into each other's eyes. It wasn't hard to see the love that they shared. Every so often Jake would reach his hand up and caress Neytiri's face. This caused Neytiri to smile and kiss him. After a while they got up and made their way to their personal alcove. The new Hometree was full of alcoves and most of the Na'vi enjoyed them, although there were those who preferred the hammocks and continued to use them.

She heard rather than saw someone sit down next her, but whoever it was they didn't say a word. She could feel their eyes on her, so she lifted her head to see who it was, when she did she felt her cheeks warm up and her heart rate increase.

"I don't have any chocolate Tsu'tey, you ate it all."

"I did not come for chocolate Mirandasully. You look…worried." He said with his head tilted slightly to the right.

"Because I am" She replied, she averted her eyes to look at the ground, her heart was beating so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Why Mirandasully, What is it that you are worried about? You have passed every test Mo'at has given you, tomorrow this body will become your true one and" He stopped when he noticed how she had tensed up when he mentioned the transfer. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm terrified." She answered truthfully

"You shouldn't be."

She picked her head up and looked him straight in the eyes and he sent a smile her way.

"Everything will be fine." He said "Eywa will make sure of it." For the first time in a week she didn't feel afraid, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest. She smiled sweetly at him and replied "Thank you Tsu'tey"

"You are welcome" He said as he stood up. "Good night Mirandasully." He added as he began walking away.

"Just Miranda please."

"What?" he asked turning back around.

"Just call me Miranda; you don't have to add my last name."

"Well then, Siltsan t'xon Miranda, you should get some sleep."

"Yes I will Siltsan t'xon to you as well Tsu'tey."

After her talk with Tsu'tey she got up and headed to her own hammock to lie down. Closeing her eyes and letting her mind go blank she whizzed though the tunnel of neon lights and woke up in her human body. After talking briefly with Max to see how the growth of his avatar was coming along she headed to the mess hall and fixed herself something to eat. Afterwards she took a warm shower and she basked in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body, it felt so good that she almost fell asleep while she leaned against the wall. By the time she made it to her room and onto her cot she was snoozing away in a matter of minutes.

"_Miranda_" A voice sounded from a distance.

"_Go way."_ She mumbled and tried to dig herself deep into the arms of sleep

"_Miranda get up"_ The voice called again, this time accompanied by a hand shaking her shoulder.

"…" '_About time'_ She thought to herself as who ever tried waking her up left and she fell back into the world dreams so quickly that she didn't hear the person return, she did however feel the ice water that was tossed on her.

"_HOLY SHIT_." She yelled as she sat up and looked around for the perpetrator. He wasn't hard to find seeing how he was ten feet tall, blue and barely fit in the room.

"_JAKE, YOU ASS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"_ she screamed, while her brother just stood there over her and laughed.

_"I tried waking you up nicely, but your just too damn stubborn."_

_ "So you just thought that throwing water at me was ok, you could have just let me sleep. I would have gotten up sooner or later."_

_ "Well you needed sooner, your transfer is in less the two hours."_

_ "Tw…two hours?"_

_ "Yeah it's almost three in the afternoon."_

_ "Oh, alright well I'd like to get into some dry clothes, seeing how these ones are all wet."_

_ "Ok, I'll meet you in the mess hall after I've given Tsu'tey a tour"_

_ "Tsu…Tsu'tey's here? Why?"_

"_He wanted to see the Sky people base. Can't say I blame him if I had been born Na'vi I'd want a look too. Why are you blushing?"_

"_I'm not blushing." _She replied, but she know it was a lie, she could feel the heat on her cheeks

"_Yes you are."_

"_No I'm not_."

"_Yes you…oh my god."_ Jake said as realization hit

"_What?"_ Miranda questioned, not liking the look on Jake's face

"_You like Tsu'tey."_

"_No I don't."_

"_You do_." Jake said with a small laugh

"_No I…you know what, get the hell out of my room."_

"_Fine, but I'm telling Tsu'tey about your little crush."_ He replied with a grin

"_Jake, if you do I swear I'll…"_

"_So you do have a crush on him_."

"_That's not what I said_." She almost growled out

"_So sounded like it."_ He teased

Getting tired of his childish like antics she grabbed one of the water logged pillows and tossed it at his head and she smiled in satisfaction when it made contact.

"_Out_" she said pointing to the door.

"_Fine, I'm going I'm going_."

"_And don't you dare say a thing about this to Tsu'tey, or I'll be telling Neytiri about the time you cried like a baby that time that tarantula found its way into your bed."_

"_You wouldn't_." He said as his eyes widened

"_Try me_." She said in a 'That's a promise not a threat' tone

Her brother took a nervous gulp and replied. "_Fine, I won't say a word if you don't_."

"_Deal_"

"_Well get dressed and be in the mess hall in thirty_."

"_Alrighty then."_

Half an hour later Miranda sat at one of the many tables in the mess hall eating a bowl of cereal. She had just poured herself a second helping when Jake and Tsu'tey walked in.

"And this is the mess hall, it's where we come to eat our meals, and that's everything there is to see at Hell's Gate, what do you think?"

"It is too closed in for my liking, but thank you for showing me."

"It was no trouble at all brother." Jake said as he made his way over to the table were Miranda sat, he was too big to fit in the chair so he pulled it out of his way and sat down on the floor on the other side of the table.

"Miranda didn't look at her brother but turned, smiled and said "Kaltxi Tsu'tey." As said Na'vi copied Jake and tilted his head.

"Do I know you?" He asked, she looked familiar but he wasn't sure where he had seen her before.

"It's me, Miranda." She answered before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not realize it you, I have not seen you in this body before, forgive me Mirandasully."

"That's alright, and it's Miranda" She said

Jake watched as his sister smiled at Tsu'tey, who grinned in return, and he just rolled his eyes as her grabbed Miranda's bowl and pulled it toward himself.

"Hey now, those are my Coco Puffs, go get your own Tarzan."

With help from Neytiri and Sevin, Miranda stripped her body of the clothes she wore and wrapped herself in the waxy leafs of the vine given to her by Mo'at. Her avatar lied at the base of the Tree of Souls and as she made her way toward it fear began to skin back into her heart. Blood pounded in her ears as her breathing came out in heavy nervous pants.

She had just made herself as comfortable as possible when Mo'at came into her line sight and smiled at her.

"You have nothing to fear child, you will pass though the eye of Eywa with no trouble. You are sure to be rewarded for risking your own life to save Tsu'tey's by becoming one of the people."

"Thank you Mo'at."

With her heart still beating a hundred miles an hour Miranda closed her eyes and listened as Mo'at began chanting, soon after the clan joined in and she slowly began to fall into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes again she found herself lying on her back in a field of tall grass. She stood up and looked around trying to figure out just where the hell she was. However the only thing that could be seen was miles and miles of beautiful green, blue, pink, and purple hued grass.

She began walking forward simply because there was nothing else for her to do. As she did so her surrounding began to chance from field to forest to dessert to ocean. Over and over again this happened until when the loop started again for the sixth time she stopped when she noticed a log ten meters to her left. While making her way toward the log a female figure began to take shape. It was only aafter she sat down did the figure turn to face her and when the female did Miranda couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

The woman had no face, no eyes from which to see and no mouth to speak with, and yet she spoke, her voice carried by the winds to Miranda's ears.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked

The figure grabbed Miranda's left hand in both of her own and replied "You already know Child."

Looking down at their hands Miranda realized for the first time that she was in the Na'vi body and she felt the figure give her hand a gentle squeeze and the pieces fell into place.

"Ey…Eywa"

"Yes Child, I am Eywa."

"Am…am I dead, did the transfer not work."

"No my Child, you are not dead and the transfer has yet to be completed."

"Than…Where am I?"

"This is my home, the eye of Eywa as the people call it."

"Your home is beautiful, just like you."

"Thank you Child. Soon you will wake up as one of the people, but first you must listen to what it is that I have to say."

"Yes of course."

"I have been watching you since the day you arrived on this world and I have seen your love and loyalty for the people grow. I also witnessed your heart grow and fill with passion for one Na'vi in particular."

"Tsu'tey, I care for him, but I don't think he feels the same for me."

"He will in time, but first there are a few more test that you must partake in."

"Such as?"

"I can not tell you that, you must figure that part out for yourself , I can however tell you that they will be difficult and at times you'll feel like giving up but you'll have to hold your head high and push yourself forward."

"I understand." Miranda said as Eywa let go of her hand and gently grabbed her face in both of her own.

"Now I want you to close your eyes Child."

Miranda did as she was told and she felt Eywa put their foreheads together.

"When you open your eyes again your new life will begin, are you ready, because from this point on there is no turning back."

"Oh yes, I'm ready."

"Good, because it will be a very long time before you return here for good. Now open your eyes Child and Live."

Miranda opened her eyes and gulped in a great lung full of Pandora air.

"Hey there." A voice said and her eyes focused in on her brothers smiling face.

"Hi" she said weakly, her throat was very dry.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Jake said as he held out his hand to help her stand up.

After getting back up on her feet she took another deep breath, smiled and replied "Thanks"

Alright folks that's it for chapter ten I really do hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Once more I would like to give a big thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. I can't believe over a hundred people have done so. Thank you all so very much, until next time.

Dragon


	11. Chapter 11

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon and 17child-of-the-moon17

**Hello everyone I was so happy to have received the great reviews for chapter ten. To those of you who did leave a review thank you all so much. I wanted to let everyone know that we are reaching the end of this story; we've got about three or four more chapters after this one, so if you could help me out by leaving reviews I'd like to reach at least 100 reviews before we come to an end.**

Chapter eleven

Tsu'tey stood on the sidelines and watched as Jake helped his sister to stand up. There was cheering coming from the rest of the clan. Tsu'tey found himself making his way toward the siblings, and upon reaching them he placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder causing her to turn and face him.

"Kaltxi" She said, the smile still on her face.

"See I told you everything would be fine." He replied as a smile of his own began to form on his lips.

"Yes, yes you did, thank you so very much."

"You are welcome."

As the cheering died down Jake called out to everyone to get ready for the return trip back to Hometree, and so those who had Ikrans, began mounting their sky beast, while the rest got on Pa'li. Miranda looked around and realized she would have to walk back. While still human Miranda got here by riding with Jake on his own Ikran, but was unable to do so now because Neytiri was with him.

Tsu'tey saw the look on Miranda's face, noticed the problem as well, and spoke up "You can ride with me; I should have thought to have the warriors bring an extra Pa'li."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, come with me." He said and began to walk back the way he had come, while Miranda followed.

By the grace of Eywa Tsu'tey's Ikran, 'iheyu (spiral) had survived the battle and as his rider and Miranda came closer he stood up from where he sat, Tsu'tey held out a hand and placed it on the Ikran's snout while speaking in a soft and gentle voice "Tam Tam 'iheyu Tam Tam, she is a friend.

"He's not going to try and eat is he?" Miranda asked from her spot behind the warrior and his sky beast.

"No won't eat you Miranda, at least not right now, he's not very hungry at the moment." The warrior replied as a smile began to form.

"Wh…please tell me you're joking." She asked, her voice coming out as a squeak. This caused Tsu'tey to laugh as he connected his Queue with 'iheyu's and climbed on to his back.

Hearing laughter coming from behind her Neytiri turned and found her childhood friend with a genuine smile on his face, and she watched as he reached out his hand to Miranda, who shook her head and took a few backward steps, this caused Tsu'tey to laugh even harder.

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" Jake asked and his eyes followed Neytiri's hand when she pointed at Tsu'tey and Miranda, who had finally allowed herself to be pulled up behind the still laughing hunter.

"I have not seen Tsu'tey smile or heard him laugh like that in so many years. It would seem your sister is slowly breaking down the walls he has put up around his heart." Neytiri replied with a small smile of her own.

"Do you think so?"

"I do, Tsu'tey has not been happy since his father and Sylwanin were killed

"Wasn't he originally promised to her?"

"He was, yes but now maybe he can find love with Miranda instead, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah, it would be. If they do get together I hope they have a lot of kids, I've always wanted to be an uncle, as well as a father. Are you ready to go back to hometree?"

"Yes my Jake, I am ready."

With a resounding cry that was echoed by the others on both Ikran's and Pa'li the Omaticaya clan began their journey home.

"Why did you name your Ikran 'iheyu?" Miranda asked as they soared thought the sky

"When you form the bond with an Ikran for the first time it must be sealed quickly and fling is how it is done. Like the Pa'li you tell the Ikran what to do inside. Which is what I did, but I wasn't very clear with my instructions so when he dove off the cliff, he went straight into a spiral. Like this." He said and as a second thought he added "Like this" and all three of them went into a very fast downward spin.

Miranda's screams could be heard by many of the other hunters and this caused Tsu'tey to burst out laughing once more.

"Stop Tsu'tey, please level out." She cried out as she tightened her arms in a vice like grip around Tsu'tey's waist and buried her face in between his shoulder blades.

He only did as she asked because the need to breath was becoming greater by the moment.

"Are you ok?" He asked when they were up right once more, a smirk plastered on his lips, and he received a not so gentle slap to the right side of his head.

"No I am not ok, you wiya Skxawng, you almost killed me."

"I did not" he said, his tone of voice mocked hurt.

"Tsu'tey I could have fallen off and to a premature death because of you."

"No you wouldn't have, if you did fall I would have caught you." He replied looking over his shoulder to give her a smile so warm that her heart jumped to her throat.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do, you are Omaticaya now, a part of this clan and I would give me life to protect you, just as I would for any other clan member."

"Thank you." She said and she gave his waist a small squeeze. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, and once they reached Hometree the two parted ways.

A week later Neytiri made her way to Mo'at's healing alcove.

"Oel Ngati Kanteie Sa'nok" She said as she stepped inside

Mo'at sat on the floor grinding dried herbs into a fine powder, but stopped once her daughter sat down.

"Is there something wrong, my 'eveng?"

"Yes Mother, I haven't been feeling well lately."

"What are your symptoms?" The Tsahik asked

"I am tried a lot, I can't seem to keep any thing down, and my back hurts a lot."

"Hmm" Was Mo'at's reply as she stood up and made her way to a corner and picked up two small clay bowls. One was filled with freshly picked yellow leaves and the other was empty, and she placed both bowls in front of her child.

"Take a leaf, chew it, but do not swallow."

Neytiri did as she was told and after a minute Mo'at picked up the empty bowl and placed it in Neytiri's hands and said "Now spit."

Neytiri was shocked to see that her saliva was green in color, not at all yellow like she thought it would be.

"Hmm" Mo'at said again and she had Neytiri rinse out her mouth before repeat the procedure three more times, and each time she got the same results.

"What does this mean Sa'nok?" Neytiri asked, her voice slightly panicked.

"It means…" Mo'at smiled at her youngest child, "that you are going to be a sa'nok soon."

"Oh is that all…wait…WHAT?"

"You are with child Neytiri." Mo'at answered as the news sank into her daughters head.

"I'm…pregnant?" Neytiri asked, as her hands moved down to rest on the tiny bump that could only be seen if you looked closely.

"Yes, and judging from the size of your bump you are about two months along."

"A baby, I'm having a baby. Mother I'm having a baby." Neytiri said as she hugged her mother.

"I know my 'eveng, you should go and inform Jakesully of the good news." She said as she returned the hug.

"Oh yes I should, I'll go tell him now." She said while standing up, "thank you sa'nok" she added before walking out.

Mo'at reminded seated and smiled as the thought 'I'm going to be a grandmother' ran over and over in her mind.

When Neytiri told Jake the news she had to help him to sit down, because he came very close to passing out. At first she feared that he was unhappy about the news, but that quickly changed when he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"You're having a baby, that's great."

"No, WE are having a baby. Are you happy?"

"Yes I'm very happy." He answered as his hand slid down her body to rest on her baby bump. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes you are my Jake, and what a great father you will be."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." She said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks" he told her "You know we should have a party to celebrate your pregnancy."

"If you say so."

"I do say."

Two nights later the clan rejoiced in the fact that an heir would soon be born. There was a big feast followed by dancing, singing, and drinking (a lot of drinking). Miranda had her share of food and dancing and was making her to her hammock when a voice called her name. Turning to look behind her she spotted Tsu'tey and several other hunters sitting together, and he was waving at her to come over, so she spun on her heal and made a beeline of the warriors.

"Where are you going?" he asked once she was in earshot

"To bed"

"Why, the night is still young, it is too early for bed Miranda, sit down and have a drink with me." He said and Miranda smiled before taking a seat next to him and took the offered drink into her hands.

"What is it?" She asked looking down into the cup like bowl he gave her that was filled with a clearest brown liquid

"Pxir" (Beer) He answered "Drink, it is good"

She looked at the drink with apprehension and only took a small sip when Tsu'tey and the other hunters began chanting "drink, drink, drink" The Pxir had a soft sweet taste to it, but I burned like vodka, and the burning sensation caused her throat to constrict and she started coughing.

"Oh shit" She murmured to herself as her eyes began watering

The hunters started laughing at her reaction, it was clear that she had never had the Pxir before. Tsu'tey on the other hand took the cup from her hand and began to pat her back gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked once her cough had subsided

"Yeah I'm fine, who told to take my Pxir away?" She asked then leaned over his lap to reclaim the cup, which she then preceded to drain in a single gulp. She frowned at the empty cup; but Tsu'tey refilled it before she could complain.

"Thank you." She said with a big grin

"You are welcome." He answered with a smile of his own.

"Cheers" Miranda said as she raised her cup slightly, before draining it once more.

Over the next few hours during which time the hunters had left, Tsu'tey and Miranda continued to drink, and both were fairly drunk. Miranda whimpered to herself when she went to take a drink only to find that her cup was once more empty. She looked around to get a refilled but it was all gone, all that remained was Tsu'tey half full cup.

"Heeeeeeeey Tsu'teeeeeeey, gimme some your Pxir." She slurred

"No…it allllllllll mines." He said, and to tease her he took a sip, but because of his drunken state managed to spill some of it on his chin

One moment she was watching the Pxir as it ran down his face and onto his chest, and the next she was sitting on his lap licking the liquid off of his warm blue skin.

"Mmm, tasty" she mumbled before sliding off his lap and grabbing his unguarded cup.

"Hey…that's mi…mine." He said realizing she had tricked him

"Not anymore" she replied, then laughed at the frown that had plastered itself on the warriors face, but her laughter died quickly when Tsu'tey leaned in and kissed her. It was like a bomb had gone off inside her head when his lips met her own.

She was just starting to get into the kiss when Tsu'tey pulled away and got to his feet swaying slightly.

"Why did you…" she said but stopped when the warrior helped her to stand up and began pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." He said and they began to make their way out of Hometree and into the forest.

Their departure did not go unnoticed, however as Mo'at sat next to her daughter and son-in-law, and her lips pursed together in a frown. She knew what was going to happen before it happened.

'What are you playing at Eywa' she thought to herself.

In a secluded area not far from Hometree Tsu'tey had Miranda's back pressed against a tree while his hands roamed her body starting at her shoulders and worked his way down, removing her top as he did so. One hand gave her left breast an experimental squeeze, while he ran a thumb over the nipple of the right one. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she moaned when his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore it. It wasn't long before she felt him starting to remove her loincloth and she did nothing to stop it. When he finally entered her body she screamed softly and leaded her head back against the tree as she fell into the pace he had set. (They DID NOT make Tsa'haylu) He came with a moan of his own and he bit the spot between her neck and shoulder, drawling blood. They clasped on top of each other and they laid there panting, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Put a little love in your heart

By: Deep Blue Dragon

Hey Folks, Dragon here, sorry about the very long wait I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did while writing it. I would like to thank 17child-of-the-moon17 for beta this chapter, she is a god send

Enjoy

Chapter Twelve

Miranda awoke the next day just as the morning sun began to filter through the canopy of leaves created by the surrounding trees. She slowly opened her golden eyes to find herself face to face with a sleeping Tsu'tey. At first she was confused, couldn't figure out why they were lying together on the forest floor, but then the memories of what they had done the night before returned, her cheeks flushed a deep dark purple but seconds later she smiled widely. Using her left hand she began to lightly trace the tanhi that covered his face and chest, humming to herself as she did so. Her caresses brought out a soft moan from Tsu'tey, who remained sleeping. Without hesitation she ran her thumb over his lips. This action caused his nose to wrinkle in discomfort, and this caused Miranda to laugh.

Tsu'tey woke up to the sound of laughter ringing in his ears; his eyes were hazy but became clearer with every blink. Turning to the left he discovered where the sound had come from.

"Good Morning," she said and moved up to kiss him, but stopped when he pulled away with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Tsu'tey?" she asked as he moved away from her; that's when he realized he was naked, and, like Miranda, memories of the night before came back to him. He began to look to for his loincloth, and when Miranda reached out her hand and tried to grab his wrist he jerked away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" he yelled; it was easy for her to see that he was angry, and so she withdrew her hand and stared at the forest floor. By the time she looked back up he had redressed and had his back to her. She watched his shoulders rise and fall with each deep breath he took, and finally he spoke.

"What happened last night shouldn't have happened. It didn't happen."

She stood up and tried to place a calming hand on his shoulder, but he spun around and grabbed her around the neck, his grip almost cutting off her air supply. He lifted her naked body up so that her feet dangled six inches off the forest floor.

"Nothing HAPPENED, do you understand me?" he yelled again.

Her eyes became wide with fear and shock as she nodded her head and tried to answer, but all she could get out was a sound that was between a squeak and the word "uh-huh."

"Nothing happened, say it with me."

"Nothing….happened," she whispered, trying to pry his fingers off of her neck, but he only tightened his grip before speaking once more.

"What was that…? I didn't hear you."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" she managed to scream.

"Good, glad to see that we understand each other," he said before letting her go.

She fell onto her backside and just sat there as Tsu'tey walked away. It wasn't until she was sure that he was gone that she started to cry, silently at first but as the seconds ticked by the tears began to fall harder and faster than ever before. Why, oh why did she even go to him when he called her over the night before? After what seemed like hours she wiped away the rest of her tears, redressed and started to make her way slowly back to Hometree.

Meanwhile, back at Hometree, the rest of the clan was just finishing the morning meal when Tsu'tey returned.

"There you are, Tsu'tey," Pukxra said when he sat down.

"Sorry I am late. I woke up just before Eywa's light returned and went for a walk when I couldn't fall back asleep."

"What are we doing today?" a young hunter in training asked as Tsu'tey reached a leaf plate full of peeled and cut fruit.

"We will go out hunting for talioang, our meat supply is still very low, and we only need to bring down one at the moment. We must not disrupt the balance for it is just beginning to heal itself."

After having finished breakfast Tsu'tey and his hunters gathered their bows and Pa'li and headed out. The sound of beating hooves faded into the distance when Miranda finally made it back. She walked past the healers, who smiled and waved at her, then past the cooks and finally made her way up to her hammock, where she simply laid down as more tears fell silently down her face. This is how Mo'at found her an hour later.

"Miranda, my child, what's the matter?" the Tsahik asked as she reached out a hand and ran her fingers through Miranda's hair.

"Nothing," she said in barely a whisper, having stopped the flow of salty tears.

"I am Tsahik, Miranda, and I know when I'm being lied to. Now I saw you leave with Tsu'tey last night, and yet you did not return together this morning. What happened?"

"I… I... I can't," she said miserably.

"You can, anything you tell me will stay between the two of us. I give you my word."

As Mo'at spoke, tears once again escaped from behind Miranda's closed eyes and ran down her face. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she began to recount the events of the night before to the Tsahik.

"I see. Did the two of you make tsaheyl?"

"No," she answered after taking a few moments to remember.

"Well then your unintentional mating with Tsu'tey is not completed."

The younger Na'vi turned to face Mo'at and asked, "What do you mean? I thought that when…"

"A mating is only completed if the pair in question had made tsaheyl," Mo'at said. She was still running her long thin fingers through Miranda's hair, pulling some of it way from her neck. That's when she spotted the dark purple bruising playing peek-a-boo under the feather necklace she wore.

"Wiya! How did this happen?"

"When we woke up and Tsu'tey remembered what happened, he became upset. I tried to calm him, but he grabbed me by the neck. 'Nothing happened' is what he wanted me to say, but each time I… he just…he…he…" But she couldn't finish.

Mo'at looked at the bruises in shock as she asked, "Tsu'tey did this to you?"

Miranda nodded and Tsahik stood up saying, "I must go and inform the Olo'eyctan of this."

"No!" Miranda almost screamed, as she reached out and grabbed Mo'at by the wrist.

"Please Mo'at, you can't tell Jake! Besides, you said that this would remain here between the two of us."

"Yes I did say that, but Tus'tey has hurt you both physically and emotionally. Jake must be told; he is Olo'eyctan, and he has to know."

"I understand that, but please let me tell him when I'm ready; he just found out that he's going to be a father. I don't want to ruin his good mood with my problems."

Mo'at watched as several emotions crossed Miranda's face. "It is against my better judgment, but you have become like a daughter to me, so I will do as you ask of me," Mo'at replied and smiled softly when Miranda's grip loosened and her hand fell as a look of relief crossed her face.

"Thank you."

"Stay here and rest. I will come and wake you when it is time for the midday meal."

"Yes Tsahik," Miranda said before laying back down, rolling on her side and closing her eyes.

"You're welcome. Sleep well my 'eveng," the Tsahik said, as she ran a hand through Miranda's hair one last time before standing up and walking away.

Several hours later Mo'at returned and woke Miranda, handing her a leaf plate full of food, which she hardly touched. When evening came Miranda refused to leave her hammock, in fact it was three days before she left the safety of the hammock. In order to keep Jake from checking on her, she had Mo'at tell him that she was sick and was to stay put until she the Tsahik said otherwise. It was time for last meal on the fourth day after the party when Miranda returned to the clan. She chose to sit with Mo'at and the other healers. Every so often she would look up from her hardly touched plate, to watch Tsu'tey as he laughed and joked around with the other hunters as if the night they spent together had never happened, which is just what he wanted.

Upon feeling her eyes watching him, Tsu'tey looked up and sent a glare her way, forcing her to hang her hand in defeat.

Over the next three weeks Miranda began to become more and more antisocial. She spent most of her days helping the young healers in training by picking herbs, making medicines, tending to the scrapes and cuts that many of the children suffered by rough housing. She only spoke to answer a question. She had withdrawn herself from everyone but Mo'at. The only member of the clan, besides Mo'at, to notices these changes was Neytiri. Worried for her sister-in-law's health and wellbeing, she decided to seek her out and have a chat. She found Miranda sitting on a log on the river edge, her feet in the water.

"Miranda?" she called softly, so as not to startle the other woman.

"Oh, hi Neytiri," answered Miranda, not turning to look at the future Tsahik.

"May I sit with you?" Neytiri asked, now standing behind the dream walker. With a nod from Miranda, she sat and looked at the river. They sat in silence, Neytiri watching Miranda as she stared at the water.

"Are you alright?" Neytiri asked.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"Well it's just…" Neytiri began; then paused.

"Just what, Neytiri?" the dream walker all but screamed, her emotions unstable as she stood up and began to leave, but was stopped when Neytiri's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You haven't been yourself lately, in fact you been behaving like this since the day after the party. Why? Are you not happy for Jake and I about the baby?"

Miranda watched as worry, anger, and pain flickered across Neytiri's face.

"What? No it's… Of course I'm happy for you and Jake, how can I not be? It's… well it's Tsu'tey," she said before taking a deep breath and as she did so all of her anger and aggression faded and turned into sadness, she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Miranda, please don't cry, what has Tsu'tey done? Please tell me, I want to help you," Neytiri said as she knelt down, her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"There's nothing you can do Neytiri. I've messed up everything," Miranda said.

"What do you mean?"

Miranda took another deep breath and told her sister-in-law everything that had happened that night three weeks ago. How she had drank too much, how the handsome warrior had kissed her.

"I knew he liked you, but if you both like each other what's the problem?"

"Liked is the key word there, Neytiri," she said and then finished her story. "He was so angry; I haven't talked to him since."

A look of horror plastered it's self on Neytiri's face. "He just left?"

"Yeah, now you know why I've been distancing myself from everyone. I fell in love with him, but he doesn't feel the same, and I ruined any chance I had to become his mate that night."

"Maybe all you have to do is talk with him?"

"I don't think so, Neytiri. He's really mad."

"I know Tsu'tey, his temper can get the best of him. Just give it a little time and talk to him about it."

"But how can I do that when every time he sees me he turns and walks away? I'm doomed to be mate-less," Miranda said.

"I don't think so. Like I said, give it time and he'll come around."

"So… there's still hope?"

"With Eywa, there's always hope," Neytiri said with a knowing smile. "Now let's go back to Hometree; it's almost time for the midday meal, and I need all the nutrients I can get."

That got a small laugh from Miranda as she allowed Neytiri to help her stand.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

And so with smiles on both for their faces the two walked with an arm over the others shoulder all the way back to hometree.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry about the long wait. I've had a lot on my mind and haven't had much time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and heads up it is unbeta'd so don't be to hard on me. Read and review please.

Put a little love in your heart

By Deep Blue Dragon

Chapter 13

Later that night Miranda went to bed feeling better then she had in almost a month. Neytiri had been a big help, it was great to know that she had someone close to her own age to talk to. The next morning, as she made her way down from her hammock Neytiri found her and they walked arm in arm to where the rest of the clan sat around the fire eating the first meal of the day. They sat with Jake and Mo'at.

"Good Morning Mo'at, Jake." She said as she sat down. Jake gave his sister a nod in greeting, because at the moment he had a mouth full of food, while Mo'at smiled softly and replied. 'And good morning to you both, it is good to have you back with us this morning Miranda."

"Yeah, you haven't been eating with anyone in a while sis, is something wrong?" Jake asked after swallowing.

Miranda kept the smile on her face as she looked at her baby brother, while answering "No, nothing is wrong, I just hadn't been feeling very good, but I'm better now." She answered while grabbing a leaf plate with fruit and began to eat it. She didn't miss the look that passed between mother and daughter, but Jake did.

"Oh ok, well Tsu'tey and I are taking some of the students, who are ready to Iknimaya today, do you want to come and watch?"

Miranda chewed thoughtfully answering, "No, not this time"

"Alright, you can ride…wait, what? I thought you wanted to know how it's done." Jake said

"I do, it's just," Miranda began as she lowered the piece of fruit she had been about to eat, then looked at both Neytiri and Mo'at. "Can you two give us a moment?"

Mo'at smiled as she stood up and held out a hand to her daughter "Come Neytiri let us go to the healers and get you some more herbs for the morning sickness just in case it should return." Jake watched as his mate and mother in law walked to the healers alcove as Miranda sat her food off to the side and was about to speak when Jake beat her to the punch.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Tsu'tey?"

"How did you…"

"Miranda, I may not be, what is it you like to say, the brightest crayon in the box, but even I can see when my best friend and sister are talking and getting closer to each other every day and than for no apparent reason stop all communications, so spill." Jake said crossing his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I…can't tell you." She said

"Why? What happened?" Jake asked uncrossing his arms

"Nothing." She no longer looked at Jake, but instead studied the spots on the backs of her hands.

"Miranda, did… did Tsu'tey, did he hurt you?"

Still looking at her hands she opened and closed her mouth several times before taking a shuddering breath, looking up and answering "No"

"Miranda" Jake's voice softened as he watched his sister lower her head again and start wringing her hands. Growing up with her had given him all the tools needed to know that she was lying, he wanted to push, but knew that if he did, she'd withdrawal and then he'd never find out what happened between his sister and Tsu'tey.

Miranda was a woman ruled by her emotions, most of the time she was a happy go lucky type of person, but then there were those moments when she become depressed, though they never lasted long and were few and far in between. She hardly ever got upset or pissed off, and Jake knew to stay out of the way when she did, she could be a little firecracker. She could get mad, yell, scream, and even throw things then just walk away, but without fail she'd be back within the hour to apologize for being a bitch, (her words, not his).

Jake chuckled to himself, and this caused Miranda to look up once more, a small frown on her face. "What's so funny?" she asked, thinking he was laughing at her.

"I just realized how much you and mom are alike, emotionally of course."

"What? Really? Just now? Wow, that's sad Jake."

"So what are you going to do about, sue me." He replied a smirk playing on his lips

"Nah, you're not worth the trouble, plus your ass is broke." She said trying hard not to smile but failing badly

"Oh big sister got jokes." Jake laughed, but then turned serious "I know something happened between you and Tsu'tey, and I know that you don't want to talk about it, but…"

"Your right, I don't, at least not yet, I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"When you're ready?"

"Yes, when I'm ready, I'll tell you everything, but until that moment don't ask."

"Ok, I won't. Are you sure you don't want to come and watch Iknimaya? Jake asked

"Yeah, I'm going to help the healers restock their supplies today."

"Alright then." He said standing up, "you better finish your breakfast first though."

"Yeah, yeah I know, tell Norm good luck and that I'm sorry for not making it."

"I will." Jake said walking away.

After having finishing her breakfast Miranda made her way to the healers alcove, where she found Mo'at, Neytiri, and another healer, whom she didn't know in deep discussion about which herbs were most effective against morning sickness and pain relief. Not wanting to bother them she grabbed an empty urn, intent on refilling it with leafs from the Dapophet plant, which is used use it to soothe skin that has been burned as well as to speed the healing of cuts and other injuries. The leaves can be ground up and ingested to soothe upset stomachs and cure other intestinal ailments.

"Miranda, which do you think would work best?" Neytiri asked as the other was making her way out of the alcove.

Turning around she found all three women watching her. Mo'at was holding the herbs in both hands for her to see.

"Oh umm, will I was going to…"

"Come sit down, and tell us what you think." The other healer said and smiled while patting the floor beside her. "I am Pamtseo, it is nice to finally meet you, and Mo'at has told me much about you."

Pamtseo smiled sweetly causing Miranda to blush slightly as she did as the old healer said "Thank You Pamtseo, the honor is all mine."

"I know that you have trained under Mo'at since you arrived, so tell me Miranda, which one do you think works best?" Pamtseo asked taking the herbs from Neytiri and handed them to Miranda. The former dream walker accepted the herbs, and studied both for several seconds.

"Well this one" She said jiggling her right hand slightly to show which one she meant, "is fast acting, the affects are almost instance, while the other takes more time to work it does last two longer then the first, therefore I would use this one, that way I wouldn't have to keep taking the medicine." She said handing the herb in her left hand to her sister in law. "The only side-effect of using this herb is an increase in hunger, but seeing as how you're pregnant it's a good thing." She added.

"Well done Miranda, couldn't have said it better myself." Mo'at said looking at her friend, a knowing smile upon her face.

"Your right Mo'at, she's good." Pamtseo said "Miranda, I am head midwife for the clan, how would you like to work with me for while? There are so many pregnant women at the moment, and I could really use your help."

Miranda was shocked by Pamtseo question and she stuttered. "You…you want me to work with you, around pregnant women and newborns?"

"Yes, I would not have asked otherwise."

"Oh, yes I'd love to, that is of course if it's alright with Mo'at." Miranda said turning to look at the Tsahik.

"You've learned everything I had to teach you, and far faster than I thought possible, and after hearing the stories of the children you took care of in the past I think working with Pamtseo is a great idea, it is up to you what you do next. Mo'at said her smile still in place.

"Pamtseo, I would be honored to work with you, my answer is yes."

"Oh won't this be fun Miranda?" Neytiri asked her hands placed softly on the bump that was her unborn child. "You can help me deliver your niece or nephew."

"Yes, it will be, I've delivered many human babies including best friends, when I was still on earth: so having the chance to work with Pamtseo will be a wonderful journey." She said before standing up. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to refill the urn."

"I'll come with you, A few more months and I won't be able to walk without waddling, so I want to get in as much as I can while I still can." Neytiri said laughing lightheartedly, Miranda laughed with her and they walked out together leaving the healers alone.

Over the next four weeks Miranda spent every day with Pamtseo learning the ins and outs of Na'vi pregnancies, on the third she discovered that unlike a human pregnancy, a Na'vi's pregnancy last eight months.

One day after seeing Neytiri (who is now four months along, half way there.) for her weekly check up, Miranda was in the healers alcove her back facing the doorway, chopping and grinding herbs used in a pain tea. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice that someone had walked in and was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Miranda turned her head to see Tsu'tey standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking down at her where she sat.

"I" She began

"Why are you in my mother's alcove?"

"I'm Just"

"Answer me, you Skxawng."

She slammed down the knife she held and stood up to her full height, and walked over to him leaving about 4 feet between them. He pissed her off so now he was going to get an ear full.

"If you'll shut the hell up long enough for me to talk, I'll tell you what I'm doing." She said looking the hunter in straight in the eyes

Tsu'tey frowned even more at her outburst and he could feel his fist clench and unclench as the urge to hit the former dream walker grew. "You little worm, you dare talk to me like that?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied with a smirk, she refused to back down, even as she watched him close the space between them and his hand moved up to hit her.

"Tsu'tey teRongloa Ateyitan, Don't you even think about it." Pamtseo said, moving into the alcove to stand between the two hot heads with her hands held out to prevent a fight from breaking out. Miranda had only a few moments to realize that Tsu'tey was her teachers' son. "Miranda, it is unwise to antagonize the clans' best hunter." Tsu'tey shot a smug smirk at Miranda but it quickly faded when his mother rounded on him, her finger wagging in his face. "And YOU, your father and I did not raise you to behave like this. If I ever see you raise so much as a finger to Miranda, or any other woman for that matter I will beat you with in an inch of your life, never forget, I am your mother I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother." Tsu'tey said his eyes down casted so as to not invoke his mothers' anger again.

"Good, now what is it that you need my son?" Pamtseo asked

"I scraped up my back badly while training one of the new students; can you clean and bandage it for me?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I'm very busy at the moment perhaps Miranda can do it for you." The healer said as she gathered the item she had returned for. "If you don't want her to do it then find Mo'at or one of the other healers." She added as she made her way back to the door where she paused, looked back at the two young adults. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone ok."

With a frown on his face Tsu'tey watched as his mother left leaving him alone with the former dream walker; who had gone back to her mortar and pestle. Foe several minuets she chopped and ground the herbs feeling Tsu'tey's eyes on her back. Wanting him to either say something or leave she put down her pestle and turned to face him.

"Would you like me to clean your back?"

"No" He said, even as he felt the blood flow down his back and soak into the top of his loincloth. "I don't want your dirty, nasty hands on me."

"Fine, be that way." She huffed

"Why are you in here? This is my mother's alcove."

"Are you still on about that?"

"Yes, I want to know why…"" She said rolling her eyes at the hunter. "Now that I've finished my training with Mo'at, I'm working with Pamtseo; she needs the extra help, now that there are so many women close to giving birth. Now that I've answered your question will you please leave so I can finish my work?" She asked

Tsu'tey didn't answer; he just turned around and walked out, allowing Miranda to see the cuts on his back.

"And get someone to clean those wounds."

She waited until he was out of sight and ear shot before letting the tears that she had held back fall slowly down her cheeks. Tsu'tey's words had really hurt, and for the umpteenth time since the morning after the party she hated herself for falling in love with a man who didn't return her feelings.

"You're such a fool Miranda, Stop crying and get over it." She told herself and got back to work. By the time Pamtseo returned she had finished her tasked cleaned up the mess and had already left.

Pamtseo looked everywhere but couldn't find her student; she felt the need to apologize for her son's behavior. During last meal she asked Neytiri.

"Have you seen Miranda?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

Pamtseo then told Neytiri what she had witnessed."

"Tsu'tey hit Miranda?"

"No, but he was very close, if I hadn't came back to get some pain cream one of the recently new mothers I'm afraid he would have crossed that line. I left them in the alcove and when I came back they were both gone I have not seen Miranda since then."

"Have you tried down by the river? She really likes to put her feet in the water."

"No I have not; I will go there next, thank you."

"You're welcome"

But Miranda wasn't there and the older woman was beginning to worry, luckily Jake had seen and spoke with his sister before last meal. Telling him not to bother her for she wasn't feeling good. The next morning Miranda woke up earlier than normal, made breakfast for herself, then made her way to Pamtseo's healing hut. On her way there she found a young boy about five years old sitting on the ground crying.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked kneeling down to his level.

"I…F…fell and hhhurt my leg."

She smiled softly while hold out her arms to the little boy, who moved swiftly into her arms. "Come with me, I'll patch you ok?"

"Ok"

When Pamtseo entered her alcove she found her student cleaning the little boy's leg

"There you go sweetie, all better." She said once she bandaged his leg. "Off you go." She smiled from her kneeled position as he thanked her and ran off.

"You did a great job with that young boy." The midwife said with a smile.

"Thank you." Miranda said with her own smile and stood up but seconds later her smile slipped as her vision turned black and she fell to the floor.

"MIRANDA!" the healer exclaimed as she rushed to her fallen student, turning her over to lay on her back. "Speak to me Miranda."

"Pamtseo what's wrong?" a voice asked from the alcoves entrance. Looking over her shoulder Pamtseo found Neytiri in the doorway her eyes wide and filled with fear and worry.

"Miranda has passed out and I'm not sure way, I have checked her vitals, stay here and keep an eye on her while I go and find your mother." The midwife said standing up and rushed out of the alcove not even giving the mother to be time to answer. It seemed to take hours but it was only a few minutes before Pamtseo returned with Mo'at in tow. Working together they made the former dream walker as comfortable as possible. The midwife rechecked Miranda's vitals while Mo'at ran her hands over every inch of Miranda's body as she reached the young woman's middle she pushed down lightly on her belly and felt a small lump. The Tsahik's eyes widen and widen even more every time her hands felt the lump from every angle.

"It's not possible." She whispered to herself but Pamtseo still heard it and looked to where her best friend's hands laid on her student's body.

"What's wrong? What did you find?" she asked but Mo'at didn't say a word and motioned for the midwife to feel what she felt.

"How? How is this possible, she not mated, so how can she be pregnant?"

Neytiri's hand snapped up at the word "pregnant" she and she mother exchanged a look that Pamtseo missed for they both knew who impregnated the unmated female. Miranda began to wake up with a low moan slipping from her lips. She opened her eyes slowly to the sight of the two healers hovering over her and Neytiri off to the right, and she could clearly see the looks of fear and worry on all of their faces.

"What? What happened?" she asked while trying to sit up but was stopped by both healers and Pamtseo spoke first.

"You passed out, have you been feeling lightheaded and queasy lately?"

Miranda closed her eyes and thought for a second before nodding in the affirmative.

"And how long have you been feeling like this?" Mo'at jumped in her hands once again pushing gently.

"About two weeks and why are you doing that?" she asked watching as all three shared a look before Mo'at spoke again, however she already knew what the Tsahik and midwife were going to say. She had done the math just a few days ago. Today marked exactly two months since that night of drunken passion with Tsu'tey, and her last monthly cycle had been almost three weeks before that night.

"You are with child my dear." Pamtseo said before Mo'at jumped in. "And judging from the size of the fetus you're about two months along." Mo'at smiled at Miranda who at the moment showed no emotions; in fact she was so last in her own thoughts that she hardly heard Mo'at speaking to her.

"Miranda, I think you should tell Pamtseo what happened that night we had the party for Jake and Neytiri."

"Yes I think you right." Miranda said as she was allowed to sit up, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but Jake rushed in the alcove at the same second and looked at his sister.

"Oh my God Miranda, are you ok?"

"I'M fine Jake and I'm glad you're here I can tell you as well."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm Pregnant, and Tsu'tey's the father


	14. Chapter 14

Put a little love in your heart

Deep Blue Dragon

A/N Hey everyone Dragon here I wanted to point out a mistake I made at the end of chapter 13. I stated that Miranda was only a month pregnant when I meant to say that she is TWO months along. Sorry about the misunderstanding. This Chapter is rated M due to the amount of cussing that has found its way into it. Also I would like to say that I am so so so so very sorry for the long wait between updates, between work and school and the fact that I don't have internet at home as made it hard to update and so has the writer's block. I'd like to thank all of you have read and review and or added this story to their favorites, it is you my readers that keep me going on.

Thanks and much love

Dragon

Chapter 14

"I'm Pregnant, and Tsu'tey is the father."

Those six words rung over and over in Jake's mind as he stood frozen in place in front of the four women. Pamtseo was the first to speak.

"You…My son…Tsu'tey fathered the child you carry within you?"

Miranda only nodded while staring at her hands that laid on lap, shame washing over her.

"But? How? How did this happen?"

With her eyes still down cast she told her story for the third time. She told them how she and Tsu'tey had drank too much and the kiss, how they snuck away and about the sex that had followed.

"Did you make Tsaheylu?"

"No. We are not mated, at least not mentally."

"What happened the next morning?"

"We woke up and he was so angry." She said, feeling the tears start. "I tried to calm him down but that only made things worse, He…he chocked me."

"I'll kill him." Jake said finally snapping out of his shocked state. To say he was angry would be an understatement, he was **PISSED. ** Not only did Tsu'tey take advantage of Miranda, he had also physically tried to hurt her. "Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it, He's dead." Jake then turned on his heel and left the alcove.

Neytiri, Pamtseo, and Mo'at were stunned by Jake's outburst but not Miranda.

"OH SHIT "She said standing up quickly as she could, she had to reach Jake before he found Tsu'tey. This would not end well and this less people who knew about this the better.

Jake Sully stormed his way through Hometree and the surrounding areas looking for Tsu'tey while muttering to himself the whole time. "When I get my hands on him gonna ring his fucking neck or maybe I'll just rip off his arm and beat him with the bloody end. Now where the hell are you, you asshole." He asked looking around and finally spotting his target sitting near a small fire surrounded by half a dozen hunters cleaning their latest kill while laughing and joking around with each other.

This made Jake's blood boil, and in his minds' eye he saw himself rushing forward calling out the hunter's name then smashing his fist into Tsu'tey's face, smirking in satisfaction when he and heard the septum in the other Na'vi's nose break. More laughter rang throughout the area and Jake shook head. No, even though the he wanted to do exactly what he just imagined, he wouldn't cause a scene. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he headed towards Tsu'tey.

"Oh hey Jake, did you see our kill for the day?" Norm asked practically bouncing up and down as he spotted the Olo'eyctan coming over.

"Yeah, that's great Norm, Tsu'tey We need to talk." Jake said not fighting the frown that pasted itself on his face.

"Ok Jakesully, Is there something wrong?"

"Not here, follow me."

Miranda rushed after Jake as fast as she could and given the fact that she had pasted out less than an hour ago she was doing a pretty damn good job if she said so herself. When she finally found Jake she saw that he was standing in front of Tsu'tey and just as she was getting ready to run in and break up the inevitable fight Jake turned around and Tsu'tey follow. As Jake walked by he spoke to her. "Come on Miranda, let's go"

The three Na'vi walked without speaking back to Pamtseo's alcove.

"Hello Mother, Mo'at, Neytiri." Tsu'tey said his fingers touching his forehead in greeting. "I see you all."

"And we see you." Mo'at said

Tsu'tey then turned to find Jake, who had his back facing Tsu'tey. "Will you tell me what's going on, what has you so upset brother?"

That's when Jake snapped, His right hand balled in a fist went flying in the air and made contact with Tsu'tey's face, breaking the other man's nose, and sent him stumbling backwards into Miranda, who side stepped and allowed him to fall flat on his ass.

Tsu'tey glared up at Jake, His hand going up to his nose in an effort to stop the bleed. "Wiya, what was that for?"

"That's for knocking up my sister, you jackass."

"What are you talking about? I haven't hit Miranda." Tsu'tey said not understanding the human slang as he stood back up

Tsu'tey's confusion only caused Jake to become even more upset. "She's pregnant and it's yours" He blurted out

Tsu'tey stood dumbfounded, blinking like an idiot. "What?"

"She is carrying your child within her womb my son." Pamtseo said. "We know what happened that night and the morning after. We should decide what to do next perhaps plan a mating ceremony."

Tsu'tey shook his head and looked at his mother." A mating ceremony, what for? It's not my child."

"How very Tawtute of you Tsu'tey." Miranda said, her eyes narrowing as she moved to stand in front of him, and He growled slightly at being compared to a human. "Let me tell you something mister. I am NOT some common whore, we got drunk, we had sex, and now WE are having a child." Her anger was rising again and before she let it take over she turned on her heel and stormed out of the alcove closely followed by Neytiri.

Jake watched as the younger women left then turned to his mother-in-law. "How do we go about this Mo'at?"

"It'll be simple enough; while a situation like this one is uncommon it's not completely unheard of."

"I am not mating her." Tsu'tey cut in all most yelling, then he found himself face first on the floor, his right arm twisted behind his back, his left shoulder held down by Jake.

"You will take my sister as your mate or so help me Eywa I will make your life a living hell, starting by striping you of every rank and title you hold. Do I make myself clear?" Jake growled before releasing the hunter.

"I understand" Tsu'tey mumbled before leaving the alcove as well.

Jake sighed and hung his head. Tsu'tey was his friend. He didn't want to have to force him into doing something he didn't want to do, but Miranda was his sister long before he meet Tsu'tey and she came first.

"Do not despair my son, you have made the right choice. Let me tell you something, when Miranda became one of the people she spoke with Eywa, who told her that she and Tsu'tey would be together, but even I must admit that this is not how I thought it would happen, but the All mother has her reasons and we must go along with them."

"How do you know what Miranda saw?" Jake asked, as far as he knew she hadn't told anyone what she saw when she did the soul transfer.

"I am Tsahik Jake" She said with a smile. "I see all."

Later that night during last meal Jake announced the mating ceremony of Tsu'tey and Miranda that would take place in two days. He didn't say anything about her being pregnant, to which she was grateful.

The next two days were a blur for Miranda. The already mated women of the clan came to her on the morning of her ceremony and dragged her to the river; there they washed her body and hair. After drying her off, they applied a sweet smelling oil to her skin and braided her hair in a fashion similar to Neytiri's.

"Are you excited Miranda?" One of the older women asked as she draped a light purple colored shawl over Miranda's shoulders.

"Yes I am." Miranda answered with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes, luckily no one noticed.

"Good, because it is time." Another woman said as she had Miranda follow her.

The clan gathered around the roots of Hometree where they normally eat and waited for the couple to show up. Tsu'tey arrived first. He had a large amount of feathers in his hair and his ever present waist guard. A frown appeared on his face when he spotted Miranda heading his way. When they stood side by side Jake began to speak.

"Today we have gathered to celebrate the mating of my sister Miranda and our best hunters Tsu'tey, May Eywa bless them with a long and happy life." The clan cheered and Jake turned to look at the two before shooing them off with his hand. "Go and do want needs to be done."

Tsu'tey growled low and turned on his heel forcing Miranda to sprint after him less she lose sight of him. They had been giving an alcove of their own and takes where they headed. Once there Tsu'tey began to removing the feathers and his waist guard. Miranda stood in the doorway watching. This seemed to irritate Tsu'tey for he turned and looked at her.

"Well don't just stand there looking like a Skxawng, get over so we can get this over with, I have thing I want done by this evening and you're wasting my time."

Miranda glared at his words but came forward non the less. When she stood right in front of him, he reached out grabbed her arm and brought her to floor with him. He didn't waste any time by kissing her, he simply removed both their loincloths and trust into her without warning. This caused her to cry out in pain, but Tsu'tey didn't care he just wanted it over quickly. As he moved within her she slowly became use to it and even had her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging in to his flesh. Just before he reached his peak he grabbed their queues. An overflow of emotions hit them both like a title wave. She could feel his anger, distrust and dislike just as well as he could feel her pain, sorrow and fear. When that moment of completion came he spilled his seed within her, then stood up redressed and walked out leaving her alone.

It took her several minutes before the pain subsided enough to where she could actually move, standing back up she too redressed then limped over to the hammock that she would now share with her mate. She let the tears fall once she was inside and soon sleep took over and she dreamed.

When she woke she found that she couldn't remember the contents of the dream only the emotions she felt, heart breaking sorrow, death.

Four and a half months went by quickly and Miranda was close to delivering her child. She had spent the morning with Neytiri and her newborn daughter who she and Jake named Sevin (pretty). And she was on her way to take Tsu'tey his lunch, in order to appease her mate she did whatever he wanted. She picked up the left plate and began to make her way to the hunters' hangout. She was'nt very far way when she heard snide bits of conversation."

"…hope that they both die during child birth."

"But Tsu'tey, Miranda is your mate and she carries your child, why would you wish such a horrible thing on either one of them?" Asked another hunter as he stared in shock at the head hunter.

"I may have fathered the demon child within her belly, but I will never treat it as my own."

The left plate fell from Miranda's hands and she gasped in horror at the words that came out of Tsu'tey's mouth.

"You hate me that much, that you would wish death on me and our child?" She asked aloud causing all the hunters to look at her, and she could have sworn that Tsu'tey's eyes widened a tiny fraction, but she didn't take a long look as she turned and ran as fast as her swollen belly would allow into the woods surrounding hometree.

"I think she heard you."

"I do not care."

Miranda ran as far as she could and when she finally stopped she leaned against a small tree wrapping her arms around herself. She cried silently, tears rolling a river down her face. A good hour went by before the tears slowed and she sniffed and wiped her nose. She had to return to hometree before someone noticed she was missing. Just as she was about to turn around and had back a soft growling reached her ears and she turned slowly to the left to see where it came from, only to find herself facing a young palulukan.

Meanwhile back at Hometree Jake was looking for his sister but wasn't having any luck. He knew her routine and so he headed to speak with Tsu'tey and the other hunters.

"Tsu'tey, Brother, Have you seen Miranda I need to speak with her. Tsu'tey opened his mouth to talk but before he could get a single word out a high pitched feminine scream sounded through the hunters hangout followed by the roar of a palulukan. The hunter gathered their bows and headed toward the source of the noise. When they reached the clearing it seemed clear but the smell of fresh blood was strong and one of the younger hunters let out a gasp. Jake and Tsu'tey both moved to see what it was the other man saw.

Not far from the tree where she had cried laid Miranda, she laid on her back, barely breathing on her belly a large open gash from the palulukan's claw, blood pouring from the wound, and laying not ten feet from her, the body of a half-eaten Na'vi baby, Tsu'tey and Miranda's baby.


End file.
